Come the 'Pocalypse
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Thariin draws together all her allies to battle the end of the world. But as the cost grows higher, cracks begin to appear in the uneasy alliance. Can Thariin, aided by Connor and Chris, hold them together long enough to save…everything?Chronicles: Pocaly
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: And my next magnum opus arrives. This fic may confuse you if you're not vaguely familiar with the rest of the Chronicles. Please feel free to ask any questions in your reviews.

_Shadowland, _the theme song for this fic, features in the Lion King stage show. The words can be found at the end of the fic.

Come the 'Pocalypse

It started one afternoon in late July, when the Charmed sisters sent Chris to find Kaia.

"Kaia? Kaia!"

"What?" Kaia yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the…oh no, don't come in here…"

Chris pushed open the door, froze for one second, and then spun around, putting his back to her. "Uh-sorry?"

"Sorry?" Kaia repeated. "I'm in the shower, Chris! You don't just walk in on your patron when she's in the shower! You don't walk in on _anyone_ in the shower! You live in a house full of women and you haven't figured that out?"

"I didn't know you were…look, can you come out of there? I can't have this conversation this way."

"Fine. Go away."

He started to turn towards her, caught himself, and settled for talking over his shoulder. "What?"

"Go out of the room, Chris. I can't get out with you standing there."

Chris flushed and almost fell back down the stairs, where he paced for several minutes until Kaia finally came down, still toweling her hair dry. "This better be important, Chris."

"You do know what's happening."

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyway. "Yeah. Remember who you're talking to? Of course I know what's going on."

"You know why?"

"Not the foggiest." She tied back her hair. "I guess the sisters want to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Are you OK?"

"Nope. Shower helped, but not enough. Shall we?"

She held out her hand, and he took a step towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You do know what's happening, Chris."

"Point. All right."

* * *

She swayed dizzily when they reached the Manor, leaning against Chris for a minute before regaining her balance.

"You OK?" Phoebe asked, halting for a minute.

"Yeah. It's the…" she gestured vaguely. "Hits me at odd moments."

"Right. Can we do something?"

"Find out why all the plants in the world are dying, that'd be a good start."

"So it is all over the world then." Leo said.

"Hi, Leo." She stepped away from Chris and carefully moved towards the couch, watching her feet closely. "Yes, it's all over the world." Reaching the couch, she collapsed onto it. "There's no way that should have been so hard."

"You OK?" Piper asked.

"No. Everyone should stop asking me that. Do we have any idea what's going on?"

"I thought that's why you were here." Paige said, looking up from the _Book_.

"Paige!" Piper hissed.

"Fair point. I don't know, though."

"Has this ever happened before?" Leo asked.

"Not counting, like, bombs and things, the only other time this has happened was in Sunnydale a few years back. Part of a botched apocalypse."

"Botched? They get botched ones?" Phoebe asked. Looking at Leo, she asked, "How come we never get botched ones?"

"Buffy just usually botched them." Kaia told her. "But I don't think this is the same thing."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Because there isn't any famine, or boils, or earth monsters, or…damn it, I've forgotten the other ones." Looking at Leo, she added, "There were seven signs. I've forgotten some of them, but none of them have been happening anyway, so it's not important."

"Riiiiii-ight." Phoebe said slowly. "Chris, can I talk to you?"

Chris blinked, looking at Phoebe. "Sure." He followed her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

Chris stared at her. "Phoebe, all the plants in the world are dying. Kaia's linked to them. It's like part of _her_ dying."

"Oh." Phoebe thought for a minute. "But she doesn't seem hurt, just…kind of…"

"Spaced out? Yeah. That's…just how she gets. Connor says she was the same in LA."

"Connor. When did you talk to Connor?"

Chris flinched. "Before. Look, can we go back in there, in case she…"

"Kaia?" Piper's voice was high and surprised, and Chris and Phoebe exchanged looks before hurrying back into the sitting room.

Where Kaia wasn't.

"What happened?" Chris demanded. Leo looked up from helping Paige to her feet.

"Kaia attacked Paige and ran upstairs."

"What? Why?"

"No idea." Paige answered. "I didn't do anything."

"I'll go look for her." Piper offered.

"No, I'll do it." Chris said quickly, stepping in front of Piper. "Leo?"

"Attic." Leo said quietly, watching them. Chris nodded and turned quickly, heading upstairs.

* * *

"Kaia?" Chris called carefully.

"Don't…" her voice trailed off, and he leaned in through the door, glancing from side to side.

"Where are you?"

"Don't, I said." This time she sounded irritated rather than afraid, and he took a couple of steps in.

"Kaia…"

"Thariin, Chris." Definitely irritated, and now he knew where she was and moved a little closer.

"Thariin. Whoever. What happened?"

"I don't…" Realizing he knew where she was, she rose to her feet. "I didn't mean to do that. Is she Ok?"

"Fine." Chris said without thinking. "What happened?"

"She just…" Kaia gestured, and he took a step closer and realized her ears were pointed.

"Huh. So you meant it when you said Thariin, then. Can you turn that off?"

"It is off, Chris." she said automatically. She shimmered, and Chris jerked his gaze away; watching her glamours form was always oddly disorienting.

When he looked back Kaia was slumped on the floor, and he dropped to one knee beside her. "Hey. You Ok?"

"I really wish people would stop asking that." she muttered, but the irritation was gone and she was just tired now.

Chris settled himself more comfortably beside her. "What happened, Kaia?"

"I don't know. She just…I was just…and then she…"

"Not making much sense there." he observed.

"I know!" She glared at him at for a minute before relaxing…quite literally, almost falling over before Chris caught her. "I don't know why I did it, Chris. I'm sorry."

Chris sat in silence for a minute. "Are you asleep?"

"No, Chris." she answered immediately.

"Come downstairs."

"Oooh…" she pushed away from him, sitting up straight. "Already?"

"Yeah. Come on." He rose to his feet, holding out his hand, and she let him help her up.

"Is she mad?"

"Paige? No. Doesn't hold a grudge."

Kaia halted on the stairs, just out of sight of the others. "Do me a favor, Chris?"

"Sure. Name it."

"Call Connor?"

Chris rolled his eyes, turning away, and she went on, "He's used to this. To me being loopy. He knows how to handle it." She tugged on his arm, pulling him back around to look at her, and finished, "I don't want to hurt anyone, Chris. This isn't a judgment, or a 'I'd rather him than you'."

Chris nodded. "OK. What's the number?"

Kaia reeled it off from memory and added, "You need to ask for him by name. That's only Harmony."

"All right. Come on."

He steered her down the stairs and into the sitting room, letting go only when he was sure she wasn't going to fall over. He turned away to find the phone.

Kaia looked around a room that was much quieter than it had been before they'd come down. "I'm sorry, Paige. And everyone else. I don't know why I did that, I didn't mean to." To Paige, she added, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. Don't worry about it." Paige said with a quick smile.

"Good." Kaia nodded, taking her seat on the end of the couch again.

Chris came back. "He's not there." he told her. "Angel's been looking for you."

"I don't care. Does he know where Connor is?"

"No. If they see him, they'll pass on the message."

"What message?" Phoebe asked.

"Connor's used to me being crazy. I asked Chris to ring him, to get him here." She looked at Piper as a thought occurred to her. "That's OK, isn't it, Piper? I didn't mean to presume…"

"No, it's fine." Piper said quickly.

"Is there something else we can do to help?" Phoebe added.

"Yeah. Stop asking me that, and concentrate on finding out who's doing this so we can go kick his butt." She glanced around. "Or her butt. You know, whatever."

"Do we have anything?" Chris asked, moving away from the couch towards Phoebe, redirecting everyone's attention.

"Nothing. There's a few demons who can do this, but not on this kind of scale." Phoebe pointed to something in the _Book_, and Chris leaned down to look at it.

"Could they be working together?" Paige asked.

Chris scanned the text. "It doesn't say. Kaia?"

"Yom?"

Chris blinked. "Uh…can you get Angel to check this out?"

"Sure." She held out her hand for the _Book_.

"Whoah." Leo rose to his feet. "You want to bring Wolfram and Hart in on this?"

"They're not evil anymore, you know, Leo." Kaia reminded him.

"We need the help, Leo." Chris told him. "We can't handle this by ourselves."

"He's right, Leo. It's just too big for us." Phoebe said quietly.

"You don't have to do anything, Leo. I'll just give him the names Phoebe found." Kaia told him. "It's not interfering."

"What interfering?" Phoebe asked, looking up and holding out a piece of paper.

Kaia took it and glanced at the names distractedly. "Angel works for the Powers That Be, not the Elders, and there's an arrangement that keeps either side from interfering with the others' Champions."

"You don't seem to have any trouble." Piper noted.

"Because I don't work for any of them, Piper. They're already going to be working on this, Leo, and I won't even talk to Angel."

"They're all the same." Leo muttered, but he nodded agreement anyway.

Kaia dialed the phone, wandering out into the hall as she did. Chris stationed himself in the doorway where he could watch all of them and pretend not to be listening to her.

"All right." Leo said. "I'm gonna take the kids to Magic School and then go see what the others have come up with."

"Harmony?" Kaia said. "Can you put Wes on, please?"

"Phoebe, you and Paige want to start the vanquishing potions for those demons? Just in case." Leo went on.

"I know he's busy, Harmony. I think I have a lead here." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you didn't exactly give me time, did you? Put him on, please."

"Piper, do you…"

Wyatt started crying, and Leo went on neatly, "want to get him, or should I?"

"Nice save." Phoebe said as she passed Chris.

"Fred, hi. Where's Wes? You know what, never mind. We've got something here. Maybe. Write this down."

"Shush, honey." Piper cooed softly. "There, there. It's Ok."

"Got that?" Kaia asked, and tsked. "Fred, I thought you could write fast.…oh, not and be able to read it back. Fine. Which one you need again?…all except the first one. You do realize time is important here, right?"

When Leo orbed out Chris turned, ignoring the sisters totally in favor of watching Kaia's conversation. She wasn't talking to Wes, whoever he was, but another guy called Fred…or hang on. Was Fred the one who was originally from a demon dimension? The one who'd been a Higher Power for a while? No, that was…Chris shook his head. He didn't know any of these guys, really, making a point of staying away from them for Connor's sake.

"No, Fred, he hasn't been here. Your guys haven't seen him yet?" She glanced at Chris, covered the phone and muttered, "They haven't found Connor yet."

"It's been ten minutes." Chris pointed out.

"Gloom and doom." she muttered. "No, Fred, not you. Sorry. How's Knox?"

She winced. "Oh? When did that happen? Yeah, no I did see it coming, you just…"

She stiffened, glancing at Chris. "Hit."

"They found something?" Behind him, Piper came to the door.

"Yeah…uh-huh…OK, Fred, got it. I'll call you back in a while. Hey, if Cole or anyone rings, don't tell them where I am, OK? Great. Bye."

She handed the phone back to Chris and slipped past them, flicking through the pages of the _Book_. "Paige was right. It's one of those, y'know, celestial signs aligning things? There's a bunch of these guys," she tapped the page, and Chris and Piper came to look one over each shoulder, "all working together, and if we don't stop them in the next twenty hours, yada yada yada."

"So what now?" Piper asked. "Leo!"

"Angel says that Buffy and the Slayers…" She paused, laughing. "Sounds like a rock group, doesn't it? Buffy and the Slayers…"

"Focus." Chris urged her. Leo orbed in behind him. "What about Buffy?"

"Uh…they're taking out as many of the demons as they can. Angel says there's one each directly north and south of San Fran, and if you guys can take care of them that'd be great."

"North and south?" Piper repeated.

"On a direct line with this house." Leo said quietly from behind her.

Kaia nodded. "That's what I thought, too. Are demons always this predictable, Piper?"

"You think that was predictable?" Piper asked.

"It'll make it easier for you to find them, won't it? Orb ten miles north, there one is. Orb ten miles south, oh look, it's the other one."

"Does Buffy have the manpower to do it?" Chris asked.

"She's got the _wo_man power, yes, more or less, but…" Kaia glanced at Leo. "Are they going to do it?"

Leo sighed. "You've really managed to split the council, you know that?"

"Which side were you on, Leo?"

"Yours. But not for your sake."

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"The Powers that Be wish to ally themselves with the Elders for the duration of this threat." Leo, without even thinking, slipped into 'Elder' mode. "They've asked us to allow some of our Whitelighters to help Buffy's Slayers, and whatever other fighters we can find, to get to all the demons in time."

"How did the vote come out?" Chris asked.

"You won, Kaia, but very narrowly."

"It wasn't me!" Kaia protested. "The Powers did that all on their ony-o. It's stupid that you guys are so compartmentalized anyway."

Leo shrugged. "Chris, you're to stay here with the sisters, help them find their targets. Kaia…"

"I have to go for a while." she interrupted. "Cole and Merrick are so giving me a headache, if I don't go and talk to them my head may explode."

Leo frowned. "I have to go back Up There, and Chris needs to stay here."

"You could call them." Piper offered.

"No, this isn't something they're gonna let me settle over the phone. It's fine, I'll make my own way."

"You're not…" Chris cut himself off.

"I am too! I'm _going_, Chris."

No one moved as she crossed to the front door, but when she pulled it open Leo took a step forward. "I'll take you."

"No you won't, Leo. At this point, orbing'll do me more harm than good. I won't be long, I promise."

"You have to go to Turtle Cove." Chris protested.

"So?" She smiled faintly and left, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Leo." Chris protested.

"Sorry, Chris. We don't have time to worry about Kaia right now." To Piper, he added, "Check on that potion. We need to get this done, fast." With that he orbed out.

"Chris? Come check on the potion with me." Piper said, touching his arm lightly.

"Yeah." Chris was still staring at the door. "Sure."

Piper tugged at his arm again, and he turned and followed her to the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi guys! Man, it's good to be back in the world of fanfic. My RL's been keeping me out of here for way too long.

Shoutouts: hey, rabid.squirrels.from.hell! I meant to PM you, sorry; the email I use for this is pretty much defunct. Hey, Connor arrives today!

I'm glad you're enjoying; this story runs and runs and Connor's right there in the middle of it all the way through, so stay with me!

Zeria: I don't think you've reviewed before, so thanks for doing it this time!

Those are pretty complicated questions; may I email you? I don't want to give too much away here, but I can answer them on email…

Because I forgot to say it last time, this is mostly a Charmed series but it crosses several other series as well. And because I always forget to say it, I don't own any of these people. Even Kaia's a free agent. :

Chapter 2

"Hey." Phoebe glanced up as they came into the attic. "Potion's nearly done."

Chris picked up one of the vials, bouncing it absently on his palm. "Uh-huh."

"What's wrong with you?" Paige asked.

"What?" He looked up, startled. "Nothing. This nearly done?"

"Like I said two seconds ago." Paige pointed out.

"Right." Chris wasn't even listening.

Phoebe gestured at Piper, who came to join them at the table. "What's wrong with him?" Paige hissed.

"Kaia's gone, and Leo wouldn't let him go with her." Piper explained. "She went to see Cole and Merrick, whoever they are."

"Cole's her brother, I think, but I don't think I've heard of Merrick." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"Merrick's a friend, she's known him for years." Chris supplied without turning around. "Potion ready yet?"

Phoebe made a face at his back and threw the last ingredient in. "There. It's ready now."

Chris handed her the bottle he'd been toying with. "Good. Let's get going."

The doorbell rang, and he glanced at the door.

"I'll go." Paige offered, orbing out.

Chris picked the now-full bottle back up, studying it.

* * *

Paige pulled open the door. "Yeah? Oh."

Connor glared at her. "She here?"

"She's gone somewhere. Come in."

Connor stepped around her into the hallway. "Connor's here!" she called, pushing the door closed.

Chris came down the stairs, followed by the others, and checked slightly on seeing Connor. "She's gone to see Cole."

"You let her leave?" Connor demanded.

"Didn't _let_ her do anything. I couldn't stop her, you know that."

Connor snorted, turning away. "On her own?"

"I had to stay here." Chris muttered. "Here."

Connor turned and caught the bottle Chris tossed to him. "What's this?" He held it up, studying the yellow liquid with some interest.

"A potion. For the demons who are causing this."

Connor shook his head, tossing it back. "Don't use magic."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked. "You're Kaia's Champion, right? How do you do that without using magic?"

"Why would I need magic, when she has…"

Chris coughed, hard, and Connor glanced at him before finishing, "Her own? She doesn't need me for that." He looked at Chris again. "You're going demon hunting?"

"Yeah. Your dad's told us where two are."

"Only two? North and south, right?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Let's go, then."

"What? No, you have to go find Kaia." Chris protested.

"I know where she is. I don't need to find her."

"She's on her own and she's sick!"

"She's not either." Connor shook his head. "You're really not…"

"Not now." Chris said quickly. "Are you going after her or not?"

"Not. If she wanted me she'd have looked for me."

"She called Wolfram and Hart for you." Paige pointed out.

"She needn't have bothered. She could have found me."

"How, exactly?" Chris demanded. "The planet's dying, you don't think she might be in trouble?"

"She's stronger than that."

"Guys, fun as this is, we need to get going." Piper said, deliberately stepping between them. "Do you want to come?" she added, turning to Connor.

He shook his head, eyeing the bottles in their hands. "Not if you're using magic." He smirked at Chris. "I'll go find Tara."

"Yeah. You do that." Chris sneered.

Connor smiled unpleasantly and turned away, letting himself out of the house. He pulled the door gently behind him, not even bothering to slam it.

"Ok. What the hell was that?" Phoebe demanded.

"We don't have time for this." Chris pointed out.

"We don't have time for this but you have time for your little testosterone battle?"

"It's not a…look, it's not an issue right now, OK? I'll explain it all later, I promise. Can we just go?"

"Fine, let's go." Piper agreed.

* * *

The first demon proved easy to vanquish, the potion and an explosion from Piper doing the job. They orbed back to the Manor for more potion and headed straight out after the second one.

This one proved more difficult, although it took absolutely no notice of them; potions, explosions, nothing rocked it. The same could not be said of the miniature versions roaming around it, all of whom attacked en masse as soon as the girls appeared.

"This isn't working!" Chris yelled, Tking two of the little guys together. Stunned, they dropped limply.

"At least these ones blow up." Piper said.

"Yeah, but they also shoot…fireball!" Paige orbed the fireball back at the main demon.

"Piper! Chris, we have to retreat!" Phoebe yelled, supporting Piper. The older sister had received a blow and was stunned.

Chris glanced over at them, distracted, and was knocked off his feet for his pains. The larger demon had apparently decided to play. The world spun sickeningly around him for a moment before steadying.

"Not good, not good." He scrambled backwards as fast as he could.

"Chris!" Paige yelled.

"Get them out of here!" he responded, waving vaguely. A moment later he sensed the orb.

The demon swung for him and he ducked, rolling to one side and scrambling to his feet to dodge a smaller one. Bereft of their other targets now, they were all shifting their focus to him.

"Duck." someone said behind him, and he dropped to the ground again. Connor's sword took the head off the smaller demon and the others drew back, wary now.

"You know, Chris, I'm the one in trouble here. How come _I_ have to rescue _you_?" Kaia complained, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Karma." he suggested, taking her hand and wincing as he pulled something standing.

"Don't get me started on karma. Can you get back to the Manor? I can't stay."

"Hurry up." Connor muttered. "They're not that afraid of me."

"What? Chris shook his head, oddly dizzy. "I don't know what you…"

"Did you get hit on the head, Chris?" Kaia demanded, taking a step closer. "Call Leo."

Now he was sure he'd missed something. "Why?"

"Chris, love. Call Leo."

"You…are you supposed to call me that?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to focus. Call Leo."

"Quickly." Connor reminded them.

Chris raised his voice. "Leo! Ow, that was kind of…" he swayed, and Kaia braced him rapidly.

"Connor?" she asked.

"He better hurry up. If this big guy wasn't gone back to sleep…"

Leo orbed in before he finished. "What's going on? The girls are…Chris?"

"I think he's concussed, or something. Can you get him back? We have to go." Kaia explained.

Leo nodded, stepping up on Chris's other side and taking his weight. "Yeah. You coming back?"

"Soon as I can, Leo." Kaia promised.

"You want a lift?"

"No. Go back Up There as quick as you can, the Powers'll only deal with you. Connor, let's go."

* * *

Leo rapidly healed everyone and, with an apology, orbed away again, leaving them to search the _Book_.

"Ok, there's nothing in here about tiny little ones." Phoebe slammed the _Book_ shut.

Chris, still nursing a headache that even Leo hadn't been able to cure, winced at the noise. "Does it say anything about being immune to the potion?"

"No. You all right?"

"Headache." He took the _Book_ from her. "Nothing?"

"No. You sure you're OK?"

He closed the _Book_ and shoved it away. "Yeah. Fine."

"Chris, do you want to ring Angel and tell him what happened?" Piper asked, coming in. "You've talked to him before."

"Sure." He snatched the phone off the table and wandered out into the sunroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Leo said that Kaia and Connor were there when he arrived." Piper said with a shrug. "Maybe he's embarrassed that Connor helped save him."

Chris waited for the phone to connect, pretending not to listen to Piper and Phoebe.

"Harmony. I need to talk to Angel."

_"He's not here. Out killing something."_

Chris sighed. "Is there anyone there?"

_"Is this about a demon your guys couldn't kill?"_

Chris stopped pacing. "You've been meeting them as well."

_"Hang on."_ The phone clicked a couple of times, and then a new voice said curtly, _"Wyndam-Pryce."_

"This is Chris Perry."

_"Chris, yes. This is Wesley."_

"Wesley." Chris repeated. "One of our demons…"

_"Was immovable and protected by smaller versions of itself."_ Wes finished for him. _"Yes, we've had a number like that. Which one?"_

"The south one."

A computer clicked on the other end of the line. _"Right. Are Connor or Deirbhile there?"_

"Deir…no. They're out."

Wes laughed faintly. _"I take it Deirbhile is not her name with you."_

"No. How many names does she have?"

_"Including yours? Four that I'm aware of. Are you near a computer, Chris?"_

"No. Hang on." He stuck his head into the sitting room. "Phoebe, where's your laptop?"

"Why?"

"Wes wants to…I don't know what he wants. Here." He tossed her the phone.

"Hey! Champions interfering with each other!" Piper said sharply.

"The Powers and Elders are already working together, and we've already been working with Wes. Just see what he wants. I'm no good with computers."

Phoebe lifted the phone and Chris turned away, picking up the _Book_ and heading back into the sunroom.

"Chris?" Piper asked from behind him.

"Yeah." He opened the _Book_ randomly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just looking for a way to vanquish that demon." He flicked furiously for several minutes, ignoring Piper until she turned away.

The phone rang, and Phoebe called, "Chris! For you."

"Coming." He closed the _Book_ and went back into the sitting room, taking the phone from Phoebe. "That was a short conversation." he commented.

"Wes talks fast."

Grinning, Chris lifted the phone. "Yeah."

_"Chris."_

"Kaia." He sank onto the couch. "What's going on?"

_"I can't come back yet."_

"What? Why not? Look, we need your help here."

_"I know, I know. Look, Cole and the others have gone to fight. I have to stay here with the kids."_

"They've what? Kaia, can't you leave them with someone?"

_"No! Chris, I have my family to protect just like you have yours…"_ she trailed off suddenly.

"What? What?"

_"Chris, can I borrow you for a few minutes?"_

"What for?"

_"I know somewhere safe we can take the kids, and then Kendall and Liss could stay with them. But I can't get there on my own."_

Chris hesitated before saying, "Yeah. All right."

_"Great. Get Cole or Merrick and come to the house."_

"Fine."

He turned off the phone, announced loudly, "I'll be back in a second." and orbed out.

"What? Chris, wait! Chris!"

* * *

Merrick wasn't hard to find, and somewhere in the back of his mind Chris wondered about that; it also wasn't hard to convince him to orb back to Turtle Cove.

Tara was waiting at the door of the house, holding a baby in her arms and herding Cole and Sara in front of her. Behind her were two other women Chris vaguely recognized, each holding another baby.

"Merrick." she said, sounding oddly relieved. "We need to get the kids to the Animarium."

"What? Tara, we can't…"

"It's the only safe place there is, Merrick. Chris can get us there."

"And how do we get them back afterwards?"

"You guys got a Whitelighter, didn't you? Anyway, afterwards the plants'll be back."

Cole tugged at her sleeve. "Cousin Tara, I don't want to go there."

"Cole, sweetie, you have to. We need to take care of this."

"Take care of it with us at home." Cole sulked.

"We can't."

"Stop whinging." Merrick added. "You're in charge of the other children now."

"Really?" Cole asked, lighting up.

"Yes. But Aunt Kendall and Aunt Liss are still in charge of you." He looked up at Tara. "I don't like it, Tara."

"I know, Merrick. If there was another way…but the Animarium's safe. This won't have touched it. And I have a better chance with Connor and the sisters." In Animarian, she continued, It's not safe out here, Merrick. You must have seen the riots. The sisters had to put wards around the house just to keep the mobs out.

"Where's Lucas?" he asked.

"Eric left him with someone with the Silver Guardians, I think. I'll track him in a bit. Let's get these guys settled."

Merrick nodded, reaching down and scooping one of the kids into each arm. "You get to explain to Shayla...and Taylor. Cole, do you have the wolf crystal?"

Cole nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small round crystal.

"Good. Hang onto it." He glanced at Tara.

"OK, Chris, listen. You know anything about the Animarium?" Tara asked quickly.

"I know it doesn't exist. Animarium's a myth."

"Yeah. So am I." she reminded him.

"I can't get to somewhere if I don't know where it is." Chris protested.

"We all know where it is, though. Trust me, Chris." She held out her hand to him.

Chris stared at her for a long moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Zeria, you should have got that email. Let me know.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

They reappeared in the sitting room ten minutes after Chris had left.

"So it really does exist." Chris mused.

"Where have you been?" Leo said from behind them. Chris flinched, turning around.

"My fault, Leo." Kaia said quickly. Chris blinked; when had she switched from Tara to Kaia? "I called him. I asked him to come help me."

"Your friends got a Whitelighter for a reason." Leo reminded her.

"Yeah, but they don't let just anyone up there. Look, I'm sorry there was no one here for ten minutes. I was…" she stopped, blinking. "Ow. I had to help my kids, Leo."

Leo frowned. "You Ok?"

"No, that's all catching up with me now. Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Good, so I don't have to keep defending us?"

"No." Leo repeated.

"Oh good." She swayed and would have fallen if they hadn't caught her, one on each side.

"Kaia." Chris said, hurriedly lowering her to the couch.

Connor and the sisters came in from the other room; Connor slipped past Leo to hunker beside the couch, watching Kaia carefully. Leo, after a brief word with Chris, orbed out again.

"Chris, where have you been?" Piper demanded.

"Rescuing me." Kaia coughed, rolling onto her side. "Sorry, Piper. I didn't mean to steal him away."

"You Ok?" Paige asked.

Kaia looked at Connor. "They're repeating themselves."

"They're worried about you." Connor told her.

"Right, yeah…no, Paige." She glanced at Paige. "I'm not. Not unless the room actually is swirling around." She looked at Connor again. "Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere else."

"Oh. Ok." Apparently satisfied with that, she leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Uh…" Paige hesitated, not sure how to ask.

"We call it loopy." Connor was talking mostly to the couch. "She gets like this when she's…out of her element? When there isn't any plants or whatever around. She was like this a lot in LA last year."

"Is she Ok?" Phoebe asked.

"She's not hurt, if that's what you mean. She's…disconnected. And if we don't figure out how to stop those demons it'll just get worse."

"Oh!" Phoebe picked up her laptop and held it out to Chris. "Wes sent this. Buffy's Slayers have been coming across those mini guys as well, and they haven't managed to kill any of the big guys."

"Those are the red ones?" The screen showed a map of the world, marked with red and blue dots.

"Yeah. The blue ones just die. Like the first one we hit."

Connor caught the edge of the keyboard and tilted it so he could see. "Can you change the map?"

"Change it how?" Phoebe asked.

"Put Ireland right in the middle."

Chris frowned, but Phoebe was already fiddling with the screen and he kept silent, waiting. After a minute she held it out to Connor again.

"Do you have a marker?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." She found him a marker and watched with some concern as he drew on the screen. "What are you doing?"

Finished, he let go and Chris studied the mark before turning it back towards Phoebe. Connor had joined the red dots together, ignoring the blue ones totally.

"Is that…that's the triquetra. Why would they be using that?"

Chris shook his head. "It's not the triquetra. It's a Celtic symbol. Close, but not the same."

"What's it a symbol of?" Paige asked, leaning over Phoebe's shoulder to look at it. It was very close to their symbol, but the legs pointed down at an angle instead of straight out.

"Eternity. No beginning, no end." Chris glanced at Kaia. "You hearing this?"

"Yeah. Not very original, Chris." She shifted, trying to see the screen. "Can I see?"

"Why are they using that mark?" Chris insisted.

"I don't know." she said irritably. "May I see, please?"

Phoebe balanced the computer on the table and Kaia studied it for a moment before taking the marker from Connor. "Sorry, Phoebe, for writing on your screen." She marked three spots and gave it back.

Phoebe and Paige studied the marks; two blue dots and a red one. "What are these?"

"Power points." Kaia said dreamily. "Like…reservoirs. To catch the overflow. Take them out, makes the job easier for you and harder for them."

"One of those is the invulnerable one." Paige pointed out.

"I know." Kaia agreed. "Even the other two will help." Glancing away, she muttered, "Just not enough."

"If you want them not to know what you're saying, you shouldn't use English." Connor told her.

"I wasn't?" she asked in surprise. "I mean, I was?"

"Not enough?" Piper asked.

"It'll help. I just…if we can't come up with a way to stop the red guys it won't matter. It'll just take them longer to do what they're doing."

Piper looked at Paige. "You have more potion?"

"Upstairs." Paige agreed, heading for the stairs.

"Good." She glanced at Phoebe. "Let Wes or whoever know, and we'll go handle this."

"On it." Phoebe agreed.

Piper glanced at Connor. "What about you?"

He looked at Kaia, who had lost interest again and was…apparently making a cat's cradle with imaginary thread. "I think we're staying here."

"OK. Well, we won't be long. These guys are easy enough." To Chris, she added, "You ready?"

"What?" He looked up, startled. "Yeah. Sure."

Paige came back downstairs. "Got it!"

"Good. Phoebe?"

"Ready." Phoebe agreed.

"OK. Chris, you know where we're going?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were back; Phoebe had gotten slimed somewhere along the way, but apart from that they were more or less in one piece.

Kaia was asleep, or dozing, when Chris came into the sitting room, and Connor was leafing idly through the _Book_.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Chris warned him, glancing back towards the kitchen.

"Why not? It's just a book."

"No, it's _the_ book. The sisters won't like it if they see you with it."

Connor closed it and slid it back onto the table. "Doesn't mean anything to me anyway. Potions and spells. Should try fighting once in a while."

"Some of these guys don't die." Chris said.

"Everything dies."

Both looked at Kaia. "Even her?" Chris asked softly.

"Everything else." Connor amended.

"She's not looking very well."

"She can't die. You understand that? She'll be the last living thing on the planet." He looked up at Chris. "You get that?"

"Even if the end of the world is tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Even if."

Kaia sat bolt upright suddenly, flailing wildly; Connor ducked and caught her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Tara, what is it? Calm down, tell us what's wrong. Tara?"

Chris caught her other hand, steadying himself against the couch. "Kaia, stop. Tell us what's wrong."

"The water…" she gasped.

Chris dropped her hand and turned to the TV, switching it on. Connor watched him, still holding Kaia's hand.

"…And following the inexplicable death of all plant life early yesterday, officials are baffled by the apparent evaporation of all sea and river water…"

Chris clicked the TV off again. Kaia was rocking slowly back and forth, keening very softly.

"Kaia." He hunkered in front of her. "Listen to me."

"I can't stop it…" she whispered, eyes locked somewhere over his shoulder.

"Stop trying, then. Kaia, stop." He gripped her shoulders, holding her still. Absently, she shrugged him off, sending him crashing into the table.

"Tara!" Connor said, letting go of her to help Chris up. "You might not want to grab her like that." he added to Chris.

Kaia started speaking urgently, and Connor turned back to her. "It's all gone, she can't find it, she can't stop them…" he translated. "Everyone's going to die, we have to stop it…"

"We will." Chris said quickly. To Connor, he went on, "What language is she speaking?"

"Languages. Two of them. Irish and Animarian. You'll get to know them, eventually."

"What's going on?" Piper asked from behind them.

"The end of the world." Chris replied. "All the water's vanished."

"What?"

"Seas, rivers…all of it."

"I need the phone." Kaia said from behind them. Chris turned to look at her.

"Why?"

"Phone, Chris." she insisted.

"Kaia, you aren't…"

"Just give me the goddamn phone, Chris!" she exploded. "Let me do this before I forget what the hell I need!"

Connor rose to his feet, eyes dark and troubled, and glanced at Chris. The Whitelighter was furious, face gone very pale.

"Get it yourself, you need it that badly." He turned away, brushing past Piper. "I'll be upstairs. Trying to _help_."

Piper looked back at Kaia. "What the hell was that?"

"I didn't…" Kaia shook her head. "I wasn't thinking, I need to…I have to make the call, and I can't concentrate long enough to even remember why anymore…I'm sorry, Piper, I shouldn't have said that, I know."

"Don't apologize to me, go apologize to _him_!"

"I ca…I have to make the call."

"Why? Who are you calling?"

"Merrick." She glanced at Connor.

"Why?" Piper insisted. "What's so important?"

"I need to ask him to open the Animarium to Buffy and the others who are fighting on our side." She turned to Connor again, looking desperate now.

"The Animarium's protected." Connor explained. "Plants still grow there and there'll be water. The Slayers and the others could rest for a while."

"But not if Merrick and the Princess don't open it for them. Please, Piper, let me use the phone." Kaia asked softly.

Piper stared at her for a long minute before handing her the phone. "Thank you." Kaia murmured, dialing it quickly.

"I'll go after Chris." Connor offered.

"No, I'll…Merrick? No, I know, listen to me. You need to ask the Princess to open the Ani…no, not to everyone, just to the Slayers and the…can you please stop interrupting me, Merrick? I know what it means. Look at the world, Merrick. How long d'you think they can last?" She was silent for a long moment. "I'm not too fond of it myself, actually, but it's the only thing I can think of. I can't reproduce it on earth. There's nothing I can do, and without it the Slayers won't last long enough to stop this." There was a long silence, until she said softly, "Please, Merrick, don't let my kids die."

After a moment she held the phone out to Connor and looked at Piper. "Where'll Chris be?"

"He going to do it?" Piper asked, gesturing to the phone.

"He is. Connor'll work it out. Where's Chris?"

"Probably in the attic."

"Thanks." She slipped out of the room, leaving Connor behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: There's a fair bit pulled from Power Rangers in this chapter; please feel fre to ask anything you don't understand.

Shadowland 4

"Chris?"

"Go away, I'm busy."

"Oh, don't be mad." she pleaded, lowering herself to the couch. "I didn't mean to say that to you."

"I'm not mad that you said it." Chris responded, not looking up from the potion in front of him.

"What, then? Chris, tell me what I did so I can make it right."

"You didn't do anything. I'm not mad at you."

Kaia pushed herself to her feet and slid in-between him and the table, forcing him back a step. "Liar. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's something. You can't upset me, Chris. Especially not you. What's wrong?"

"You're…" he stepped back again, putting some space between them, before continuing. "The sisters know something's up. You're hanging off me."

"I can't help it, Chris." He scoffed, turning away, and she shook her head. "Literally. You and Connor ground me and I need that right now. There's nothing else, Chris." She moved away from the table, letting him back to his potion. "I'm sorry if you don't want them to know. I'll do what I can. But there's no one else can help me, and I _need_ you."

Chris shook his head. "You told me you weren't going to let them know."

"That was when the world was _not_ on the verge of being destroyed, Chris."

"You know why I'm here."

"I'm not in the way of that. Not exactly saving Wyatt if you let the world be destroyed, are you?" She turned away, heading for the door. "Stay away from me, then. If you come near me I won't be able to do anything about it."

"Maybe that's a good idea." Chris said, focused once again on the potion.

"Bastard."

He looked up, not even mildly surprised, and watched Connor move into the room. "So?"

"You're going to abandon her?"

"Connor, let it go." Kaia said, pulling—ineffectually—on his arm. "Leave him alone."

"What kind of Champion is he?" Connor demanded.

"The same kind you were at first. Connor, let it go, all right? Just leave him be."

"He's letting you die!"

"He's doing nothing of the sort." Kaia said sharply. "Come downstairs now. What did Merrick say?"

"It's arranged." Connor said, not looking away from Chris.

"Come downstairs!" Kaia pushed him towards the door. To Chris, she added, "Ignore him. Just…I can't help it if you come near me. Stay out of reach."

Without waiting for an answer, she followed Connor out of the room.

Chris slammed the table and turned away, running a hand through his hair.

"She's in trouble, isn't she." Leo observed quietly.

Chris glanced disinterestedly at him, not bothering to ask how long he'd been there. Leo's invisiblity could be annoying when he used it against them. "Yeah. She is."

"And you don't want to help her because…" Leo trailed off.

"Look, you…" Chris turned away, forcing himself to calm down. "That's not it." he said finally. "It's not that I don't want to help her."

"Then what?" Leo didn't seem accusatory, just…interested.

"It's just…they'll figure it out. The sisters. After everything else…they won't trust me anymore."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Chris." Leo said, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, well, it's not an issue, all right? I just need to finish this. Then I'll figure out what to do."

"Chris…they're not gonna be mad. You know that."

"Yeah, well I'd rather not tell them in the middle of the end of the world, if you don't mind."

The potion blew up, and he jerked back in surprise.

"Too much ginger." Leo offered.

Chris groaned, bracing his arms on the table and staring at it.

* * *

Kaia paced the sitting room. Connor sat on the couch, turning to watch her as she passed him, again and again.

"I can't make him." she said abruptly.

"No. But you thought you wouldn't have to." Connor answered, in the same blend of languages she'd used.

"He shouldn't be still afraid. It's not like you. There wasn't a crisis. I could go slow." She turned, only dimly registering Connor's hand on her arm. "Maybe it was what Coleen said."

"Maybe you're over reacting. Sit down, the girls are getting suspicious."

"They're older'n you are." she pointed out. "Whichever way you look at it. Chris is nearly as old as them now."

"I know how that feels." Connor muttered. "Sit down, Tara."

"He still calls me Kaia." she murmured, letting Connor tug her down onto the couch.

* * *

Phoebe was studying her laptop in the sunroom.

"Anything new?" Paige asked.

"No. Some more red guys turning up, but they're all in the symbol." She glanced at Paige. "What are they doing?"

"Who?"

"Connor and Kaia. Isn't that who you're looking at?"

Paige spun away from the door guiltily. "No!"

"Uh-huh."

"All right, yes. They're not doing anything, though. Talking is about all."

"About what?"

"Can't tell. They're not using English."

"Ah!" Phoebe said suddenly.

"What?" Paige asked, coming around beside her.

"The blue guys are all gone. There's only the red ones now."

"So now what?"

The phone rang, startling both, and Phoebe picked it up. "Halliwell Manor."

_"Hi. Who is this?"_

"Uh-Phoebe."

_"OK. This is Dawn Summers."_

"Yeah?"

_"Buffy's sister. Deirbhile didn't tell you?"_

"Deir…who is Deirbhile?"

_"Oh, whatever she's calling herself there. Thariin."_

"Kaia." Phoebe said automatically.

_"Kaia. Whatever. Listen, I have a message from Buffy. I can't get a hold of anyone in Wolfram and Hart."_

"Ok."

_"She says the Old Things from the sea are waking up. Her Slayers have to go handle it. Tell Wes Willow has the map."_

"All the Slayers?"

_"The older ones, anyway. Buffy's fought Old Things before, they're not…"_

Someone yelled behind her, and there was some muffled noise before she came back. _"If you're going to figure out how to kill these guys, do it fast. Animarium's great, but we can't keep this up."_

"Wait. We're supposed to be figuring this out?" Phoebe protested.

_"Sure. Deirbhile's with you, isn't she?"_

Dawn hung up before Phoebe could answer, and she stared blankly at the phone before redialling.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"Buffy's sister, apparently. Call Connor, and Piper and Leo, will you?…Wes, hi. Phoebe Halliwell."

_"Yes?"_

"Dawn Summers just called. She says the Old Things from the sea are waking up, the Slayers are going to fight them, and Willow has the map."

There was a long pause before Wes said, _"Ah."_

"Yeah. What're Old Things?"

_"May I suggest you ask your Whitelighter? There are things I must do here to help Buffy."_

"Uh…sure."

Wes hung up and Phoebe was left staring at the phone again.

"Phoebe?" Leo and the others came in; Kaia was trailing along behind Connor, more interested in their joined hands than the conversation.

"Who are the Old Things?" Phoebe asked. Leo and Chris both blanched, and Kaia looked up, suddenly focused.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"One of Buffy's guys just rang to tell us they're waking up." Chris grimaced, turning away, and Leo frowned.

"I should have thought of that." Kaia muttered. "It didn't occur to me…"

"Guys?" Piper asked.

"The Old Things…you know the legend of the kraken?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's like a giant squid, right?" Paige answered.

"Yeah. The Old Things are worse than that. They've been sleeping under the oceans for…I don't know, millennia?"

He glanced at Kaia, who nodded. "At least…most of them have been sleeping since before I was born. Without the water, though, they're waking up…what's Buffy doing about it?"

"Ah, her Slayers are going to fight them."

"What? Idiots! Where's the phone?"

"What are we missing?" Piper asked.

"The Old Things are very very big. Kraken's a couple miles long. Buffy's Slayers are too small to hurt it." Chris explained, watching Kaia dial the phone.

"Dawn said Buffy'd fought them before." Phoebe protested.

"She had help from the Gatekeeper…Cole?" Kaia turned away from them.

"So how can Cole help?" Piper protested.

"I think we need a map, or a chart or something to keep track of everyone." Paige agreed.

"We know where they are, anyway." Phoebe gestured to her laptop.

Leo leaned over her shoulder and studied the map. Glancing up, he caught Chris's eye and gestured him over.

"What?" Chris asked, glancing at the screen.

"They're practically on top of Valhalla." Leo murmured. "The Valkeries'll get pulled in."

Chris studied the map again, mentally calculating the distance. "It's pretty far out." he said finally. "They might not." He glanced up at Leo. "I could go warn them."

"Didn't you kill one of their warriors?" Piper asked.

"They'll kill you on sight!" Phoebe agreed.

"No they won't. We had a deal, and I'll bring Kaia. They won't touch me."

"You want to bring her where?" Connor asked, turning from listening to Kaia's conversation.

"Valhalla. It's important."

"So's her sanity." Connor retorted.

"Quit it, Connor. Yes, Chris, I'll go with you but just let me finish here, all right?" Kaia said, gesturing with the phone.

Chris waved an acknowledgment and turned back to the screen.

"You had a deal?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah." Chris didn't look up. "They promised to help me save Wyatt, whatever it took."

"They should be helping us anyway." Kaia pointed out, slipping between them to study the map. Chris moved away, wary of her. "They're supposed to be training those guys for the final battle between Good and Evil, right?"

"If they're not that's probably a good sign." Connor offered. "Not the final battle."

"You would think of that." Kaia muttered.

* * *

Five minutes earlier…

The Animarium had never been this crowded.

It still surprised Cole, mildly, to look around and see so many people. It didn't help that the faces kept changing as the Slayers came and went.

His growlphone rang, startling him, and he opened it without bothering to check who was calling. Only a few people had the number. "Hello?"

_"…Gatekeeper…Cole?"_

"Tara." He rose to his feet, moving to the edge of the courtyard. "You OK?"

_"No."_ She was speaking in slow, careful Animarian, giving him time to translate a language he'd never been strong in. The Whitelighters must still be around, then... "_Listen, Cole, I need you and the others to do something."_

"Sure. Anything."

_"Take the Zords out to…well, it used to be the Indian Ocean. Buffy's girls are fighting something very big, and they need help."_

"The Old Things. I know. If we do that no one'll be able to get up or down from here for a while."

_"I thought the Whitelighters were taking care of that."_

"They are…at least, they're doing the work. But they can't get up here unless someone in the group has an Animal Crystal. Shayla can't help that."

_"No, I don't suppose she could…I may be able to do something about that. Are you willing to take the Zords out?"_

"Of course. You know that."

_"Cole? Be careful, OK? Don't make me explain to Sara why her parents aren't coming home."_

Cole caught the tone in her voice and hesitated before saying quietly, "I promise."

_"Good. One more thing?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Call Tommy. Tell him to keep his kids in Reefside."_

"Tommy?" Cole repeated in surprise. "Oliver?"

_"Yeah. His red ranger's on his way to India, and they've _got _to stay in Reefside. It's important."_

"Consider it done."

_"Thank you."_ She sighed softly. "_Can I talk to the Princess? Is she there?"_

"Yeah. Hang on."

He picked his way across the courtyard, skirting the newest group of Slayers. These were some of the ones who'd been fighting the Old Things, he thought…it was hard to tell, because the Slayers didn't seem to measure _older_ by age, but by experience. From what he could gather, something huge had happened something less than a year before, and any Slayer who'd been there then was _older_, no matter her actual age.

It didn't help that even Buffy, the oldest Slayer in both age and experience, was younger even than Max.

Shayla and Dawn Summers were sitting with the kids at the other side of the courtyard, and both women looked up as he approached. "Tara, for you." He held the phone out to Shayla.

"Thank you, Cole. Hello?"

_"Princess."_ Tara sounded oddly distracted. "_I need you to do something. Something huge."_

"What is it?" Shayla asked cautiously.

_"It'll help the Rangers."_ Tara hedged.

"What is it?" she repeated.

_"Ask the Wild Zords to release their crystals to the Slayers."_

"What crystals? The Rangers…" 

_"No. The ones you received during the final battle, when the Zords came back to defend you. I know you still have them."_

Shayla was silent for a long moment. "Do you know what you're asking?"

_"Not a clue. I never did understand the Zords. Not forever, Princess. Just until this is settled. It'll mean the Rangers won't have to keep ferrying them up and down."_

"What you're asking…the crystals have never been given to anyone but a bound warrior."

_"These are warriors. Just not yours. I know it's a big thing, Princess. Please? Help me save the world for your son."_

"That's not fair." Shayla breathed.

_"I don't have time for fair. I'm sorry. This has to be done."_

"Even if it means you end up alone?" Shayla dropped into Animarian, knowing Cole couldn't translate if she kept her voice down enough.

_"I've been alone before. I'll survive. At least I'll have people to be alone around."_ She paused before asking, "_Will you be leaving me alone?"_

"No." Shayla admitted. "That really wasn't fair, Tara."

_"I know, Princess Shayla, and I'm sorry. I really am. You have no idea…I'm actually forgetting what this conversation is about even as we have it. I can't _focus._ On _anything_. If Connor weren't here I'd be raving. I need to get this done, and for that I need the Rangers down here, and for that I apparently need to sort out admission to the Animarium."_

There was some muffled noise, and Shayla distantly heard Tara say, _"Quit it, Connor. Yes, Chris, I'll go with you but just let me finish here, all right?"_ Seconds later she was back on the line. "_It wouldn't be forever, Princess. Would the Wild Zords do it, do you think?"_

Shayla struggled for a long moment. If she said 'no', Tara would trust her and let it go, and the Animarium would remain safe. But…

"I'll ask them." she said finally, sighing deeply.

_"You have no idea what this means to me. I'm sorry, Shayla, I really am. But it has to be."_

"I know."

_"Thank you."_

Shayla handed the phone back to Cole. "I must speak with the Wild Zords. Cole, will you come?"

"Of course. Dawn, Kendall and Liss are around if you want to leave the kids with them."

Dawn nodded, and Cole rose and followed Shayla out of the courtyard.

"What did Tara want?" he asked after a minute.

"She wants me to persuade the Wild Zords to release their crystals to the Slayers."

"Is that possible?" Cole asked.

"It's possible. It's never been done before. And it's very much up to them. This isn't something I can order them to do."

They emerged into the second and much larger clearing where the Wild Zords were gathered. As they came into view the Zords fell silent, watching them closely. Cole fell a step or two behind Shayla, watching them carefully.

"We thank you for all your help so far." Shayla said clearly, letting her voice carry.

The Zords began to snort and roar, drowning each other out. Cole frowned, looking from one to another as he tried to pick out the meanings.

"They're angry with us." he said finally. "For allowing so many people onto the Animarium."

"We had no choice." Shayla said, speaking to the Zords rather than Cole. "The world is dying, the warriors need to rest here."

The lion roared, drowning out all the other Zords, and Cole smiled at him before turning to Shayla. "He reminds the others that you have protected them for many years, and haven't…" he hesitated before finishing confusedly, "done them wrong."

Shayla bowed to the lion before continuing. "I must ask you something else. One more effort in defending our world." The Wild Zords were silent, and she took a deep breath before continuing, "Release your crystals to the Slayers and Whitelighters, until this crisis is past."

There was absolute silence for a moment, until the lion turned to the other animals and a soft noise began.

"They're talking about it." Cole said, somewhat unnecessarily. "Do you think they'll do it?"

Shayla shrugged. "Cole…" She turned to look at him. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"It'll be easier." Cole said carefully. "And it's not forever…is it?"

"No." Shayla said quickly. "It's not forever, and none of your Zords will be affected."

A roar from the lion interrupted them, and Cole turned, listening to him. "Thank you, my friend!" he called. "They've agreed." he said quietly to Shayla.

Above the zords tiny balls of light were forming. They rose into the air, joining briefly into one mass before separating and flying off in a hundred directions.

"Thank you!" Shayla called to the zords. "Your help is much appreciated. We promise you will not be disturbed, nor called on to bond with those who now hold the crystals."

A yell from behind them caught their attention, and Merrick appeared through the trees. "What did you do? Half the Slayers just got animal crystals. What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. We need to explain to the Slayers." Shayla promised, taking his arm and heading back towards the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey, StarryEyes14. Wild Zords and Animal Crystals are from Wild Force: I can email you if you'd like to explain. Enjoy the 'fic.

Chapter 5

"You can't come." Chris said, for the third time.

"Tara doesn't go without me." Connor replied.

"Look, bringing her is one thing. Bringing you is something totally different."

"Connor, leave it be, all right? No one's gonna attack you here." Kaia seemed tired, and Connor glanced concernedly at her.

"Wasn't thinking about me."

"Valhalla's protected too, just not quite as well. They'll have water, there might even be plants. I'll manage without you for a while." She forced a smile. "Just stay here, OK? Or if you won't do that, head out with Cole and the others."

"You don't…"

He stopped, distracted by the tiny firefly-like things that were flying around the room.

"She did it." Kaia breathed, a delighted smile on her face.

"What are those?" Phoebe asked, ducking as one flew overhead.

"Hold out your hand." Kaia directed. Phoebe did so, and the light settled in the palm of her hand, shifting and changing into a tiny globe. Encased within was some sort of bird. Connor, Chris and Leo were likewise being plagued by the lights, and they copied Phoebe's actions.

"What are they?" Paige asked, plucking the globe from Leo's palm.

"Animal crystals." Connor said quietly. "This is how you get to the Animarium."

"OK, so why did I get one? I'm not going there." Phoebe asked.

"Because you've been doing the keeping in touch, I guess." Kaia said.

"They're kind of pretty." Paige said uncertainly, handing it back to Leo.

"You did this?" Leo asked, looking at Kaia.

"I got it started. The Princess did the actual work."

"No one has ever…it's never been done."

"Yeah, the world's never been this close to ending, either." She glanced at Chris. "Going?"

"Yeah." He blinked, slipping the crystal into a pocket. "Sure. Just give me a second." He orbed out.

Leo cocked his head to the side, listening. "The Whitelighters helping the Slayers have all received crystals." he reported.

"Good. Can you talk to them? Make sure they realize this is temporary, and they have no connection to the animals. This is purely to make it easier to get there." Kaia asked.

Leo nodded, orbing out.

"Augh…" Kaia rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "The first person who asks if I'm Ok is in big trouble, by the way."

Paige closed her mouth and turned away.

"So why didn't we get crystals?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I've never understood the animal spirits." Kaia shrugged. "They have reasons, though. I know that."

Chris reappeared, glancing around the room. "You ready?" he asked Kaia.

"Yeah." She took his hand, letting him orb her away.

* * *

"You Ok?" he asked, steadying her as they landed.

"Oh, gods, it feels good to have plants around again." She pulled away from him, crossing to touch the nearest plant lightly.

"Ok. Hate to break this up, but we need to find Freyja before her warriors find us."

"I know." Kaia agreed. "Hey, look!"

Chris looked away, following her gesture. Seeing nothing, he looked back with a frown and found Thariin standing before him.

"What was that?"

"You don't like seeing me change. And anyway, I was pointing over _there_."

Again Chris followed her gesture and this time he saw flashes of light in a cloud of dust. "What is that?"

"Cole and the others." Her gaze was distant. "Fighting the Old Things. Come on, Freyja's near the waterfall."

Chris was staring at her when she turned back to him, and she cocked her head slightly. "What?"

"You're beautiful." he said impulsively.

Thariin smiled, dipping her head slightly—very much royalty accepting a compliment she didn't believe, he thought, and was surprised at the pang that shot through him. "Thank you."

"No, really. I…you haven't been Thariin much before. Kaia's…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Kaia's what?" Thariin asked, catching his arm and starting down one of the paths.

"Kaia's cute. In a younger-sister-never-really-noticed kind of way, but cute. You…you're beautiful."

"Chris, try and concentrate, OK? Whatever you think you're feeling is not quite what you are feeling. I'm still Kaia, OK? Think of me as her."

"But you're…"

"Chris!" She took a step back, away from him. "This is the pull of the Elves, OK? You're getting it hard because of who you are. Just remember why we're here."

"The what?" Chris frowned.

"Elves. Magnetic attrac…later, all right? Pay attention. Freyja."

"Right." Almost under his breath, he murmured, "You're still beautiful."

"Thank you." Smiling, she added, "You're very handsome."

"This is very sweet." Freyja said, stepping out in front them. Mist and Kara stepped out behind them, blocking them in. "Chris, is there a reason you're here?"

"Yeah." He held out the amulets. "To return these."

"And to bear warning." Thariin added. "There is battle not five miles from your shores."

"We're aware." Freyja said sharply, taking the amulets from Chris. "Three of my Valkeries were killed for these."

"I'm so sorry." Chris said softly.

Thariin took a step forward, partially hiding Chris. "They should still be bound here."

"That's not the point. He killed my Valkeries!"

"Do you know who I am, Freyja?" Freyja nodded stiffly, and Thariin continued. "Chris is my Champion and I stand by his actions. He regrets them and will atone for them, but _now is not the time._"

"You know what's happening." Chris said, moving slightly to the side.

"Yes."

"Why aren't your warriors fighting?"

"This isn't the final battle." Freyja said, sounding slightly confused. "You know that, Chris. The world doesn't end here."

"This never happened in my history. I'm blind here." Chris retorted.

"Connor was right." Thariin said to Chris.

"Yeah. We're never living this down."

"Chris is your Champion?" Mist asked, coming around them to stand next to Freyja.

"Yes. He is." Glancing at Chris, she added softly, "One of the best." To Mist, she went on, "I know he did terrible things. But you know what his future is like."

"The end justifies the means?" Mist asked bitterly.

"No." Chris said softly. "I'm so sorry for what I did. If I could take it back, I would."

"We came to warn you about the battle." Thariin said to Freyja. "And to return the amulets to you. Please, accept our apologies."

"Accepted." Freyja said slowly. "Your Champions battle beyond our shores."

"Yes. The battle will be kept from you. You have my word."

"You require assistance?"

"Not in this one, thank you. Perhaps later, if this doesn't work."

She took Chris's arm, turning them both around. Kara sneered but moved out of their way, and they made it all of ten feet down the path before Chris shook her off and turned back.

"I will make amends, Freyja. I promise."

"You will?" Freyja asked, lifting her chin.

"Yes. Once Wyatt is safe."

"Let me tell you now what your penalty will be, Chris." Freyja moved towards them; Thariin stepped silently up beside Chris. "Live."

Chris frowned. "Live?"

"If I took your life, all the good you have yet to do will be lost. Live, and serve her." Freyja gestured to Thariin.

Chris looked from one to the other. "I don't…"

"When all is done. Here or in the future, be her Champion. Remember the lengths you went to, and never go so far again."

Chris nodded slowly. "I will."

Then they turned and both walked away.

* * *

Back on the beach, Thariin knelt to let the sand run slowly through her fingers. "Well?"

"They're right. There's blood on my hands, Ka…Thariin."

"Connor's killed." Thariin said with a shrug.

"Demons."

"Your mother's killed."

"Demons."

"Your aunts have…"

"All demons!"

She rose to her feet. "I've killed. Connor's killed people. Phoebe killed that…what was his name? Rick? Or arranged for him to die, anyway. Cole Turner killed—while he was good, even." She reached for his hand, holding it palm up and studying it. "I don't see blood, Chris."

"That doesn't make it not there." he muttered.

"They took your apologies. With the pendants they'll be able to manifest Leysa and the others again." She shook his arm gently. "Chris, I don't want to sound unsympathetic or anything, but get over it. We don't have time for you to angst over this."

Chris jerked away from her angrily; she let go, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm sorry." he gritted out. "I didn't realize it was so easy for you to ignore this."

"Eas...you think this is easy? Chris, you think I don't feel your heart breaking? This is killing me. I don't...I have to _choose_. I wish I could sit here, where there's water and plants and I can actually think for more than five seconds in a row, and help you through this. But I can't. I have to go back out there, where I can feel the planet dying under me, and try to stop it." She reached to touch his cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry, you have no idea."

Chris nodded slowly. "You'd be surprised."

"I promise—when this is over, Chris."

He turned away, looking at the dust and flashes that marked the battle some miles away. "They're still fighting."

"I wasn't expecting them to be done. The Old Things are big even for Rangers to fight."

Chris turned back, staring at her in horror and only vaguely registering that she was once again Kaia. "You don't think they'll win."

"I hope they will, Chris.'' she murmured. "But no. I think it's been too long since they fought—and the Old Things are just too big."

"You sent them out, knowing they couldn't win?"

"I never claimed to be lovable, Chris. They knew the risks."

"No, they didn't. They thought you wouldn't send them anywhere dangerous."

Kaia turned away. "Cole knew. When I asked, he knew."

"Don't you care about them?" Chris demanded.

"As much as you care for your family, Chris. More, maybe. That's why I had to—if I hadn't they'd never forgive me." She turned back to face Chris. "Let's just go back to the manor, OK? We can fight about this later."

"I don't want to fight you. I just...I want to _understand_. Why would you do that?"

Kaia sighed, turning to look towards the fight. "You've heard of needs of the many, right? That's—I hate it. As a philosophy. I nearly never follow it, but they've always—it's how they live, how they've always lived, and I had to honor that in them."

"I get that. I really do. But you don't believe in them, how're they supposed to believe in themselves?"

"Belief in themselves is not a problem, Chris. Trust me on that. But they're old, nearly as old as the sisters now. And some of them have kids, and it's just...it's not fair. Rangers aren't supposed to have to be this old, to have to fight this long." She shoved a hand through her hair. "I can't protect them. I can't protect you. But I'll be damned if I let my kids die because I didn't do everything I could to stop it." She hesitated before adding, "If I thought I'd remember that in five minutes it'd be better."

"It's a good speech." Chris said, smiling faintly.

"I practiced." Kaia smirked.

"It shows."

"Are we OK, Chris?" She took a hesitant step towards him.

"For now. We'll talk about it when the world doesn't end, OK?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I just realized I told you we couldn't deal with your issues and then spent five minutes going on about mine."

"It helped. I know what you're fighting for now." He held out a hand to her.

"Chris..." she took his hand, stepping closer to him. "You're my kids too."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: mini Angel-crossover today.

Rabid: Hey!

Chapter 6

There was a lot of noise and people running around when they orbed back into the Manor. Connor was standing at the window, looking out.

"What's going on?" Kaia asked, crossing to stand beside him.

"There's a demon outside." He turned, leaning against the wall and watching Chris. "Your witches are making such a big deal. Why can't they just cut its' head off or something?"

"Why, what are they doing?" Chris came to look out as well. "It's frozen, that's something."

"They need a potion. They have to look it up. They might need a spell." He scoffed. "I'd have it dead by now."

"And you haven't because...?" Chris asked.

"Was waiting for Tara." To her, he added, "You see what he is?"

"Pylean." she agreed. "And not just that—Chris, can you unfreeze him?"

"Uh, no. Only Piper can."

"OK. Can you ask her to? I wanna talk to him."

"Are you nuts? It's a demon, not a..." He blanked on anything innocuous and looked to Connor for support. Connor just shrugged. "What do you think you're gonna do, talk him into going home?"

"Nope. Gonna recruit him."

* * *

"For the record, this is crazy!" Phoebe called.

"So you keep saying." Kaia agreed. "You don't need that potion, you know."

Phoebe glanced at the bottle in her hand. "Yeah, well, better safe than dead.''

"If you insist." Kaia managed to sound like she was doing her a favor. "Piper?"

"Phoebe's right." Piper said.

Kaia sighed and took two steps back, putting herself between Connor and Paige. "There. Better?"

"Don't patronize us, missy." Phoebe said sternly.

"I'm _not_. Look, if this doesn't work then blow him to hell, I don't care, but there's something I need and he can get it."

Piper sighed and unfroze him, watching as he lunged for someone who wasn't there anymore and spun to face them.

"He's uglier than most of our demons." Paige commented.

He was, too, large, with green skin and red horns. He looked more like a troll than anything else.

"I'll kill you!" he threatened, unsheathing a sword almost as tall as Connor.

"You'll try." Connor said with a smirk.

"Landokmar of the Deathwok Clan." Kaia said. "Long way from home."

He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't know you."

"No." Kaia agreed calmly. "_Don't_ attack me, these witches are dying to vanquish you."

"I'll be happy to oblige them." he snarled, but he looked a little less sure of himself now.

"You could try." Piper agreed. Landok lunged at her, aiming to knock her down and make his escape, but Kaia was suddenly between them. Landok crashed into her...

And rebounded, stumbling back several steps. Kaia shook herself before glaring at him. "Don't be an idiot. I need you to do something for me."

"I don't take orders from cows!"

There was silence for a long moment as Kaia and Chris struggled to keep Connor from attacking Landokmar. The sisters watched as she talked urgently and very quietly to him. After a minute he relaxed, and she turned back towards Landokmar.

"That was stupid. This is the Destroyer." Landokmar flinched at that, looking aprehensively at Connor. "Look, we're friends of Krevlornswath, Ok? I need you to find someone for me."

"You know my cousin." Landokmar mused. "Tell me why I should do anything you say."

"Stephen," Kaia said thoughtfully. "Do you remember talking to Lorne that one time? What was that name he had for me?"

Connor shrugged, apparently not phased by the other name. "Something with a c? Crown…I've forgotten."

"_Ceannaire_." Chris said absently, realizing too late that he'd spoken out loud.

"That was it!" Kaia agreed, smiling at him. "Thanks, Chris."

Landokmar took a step back. "_Ceannaire_? You?"

"Me." Kaia agreed cheerfully, deliberately acting younger than she looked. "Now, about that little favor, Landok?"

"What favor?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's not big." she assured him. "I need you to track someone."

"I need something. A scent."

"You don't need a scent for this one. I need you to find your former Groosalug."

Landok frowned. "What do you want him for?"

"Not your business. Stephen?" Connor handed her his animal crystal, and she tossed it to Landok. "Give him that. Find him inside an hour, and _don't_ be seen, or I will let the witches at you. Understand?"

"You can't threaten me. You're still just a cow."

"No, actually I'm not. Non-human."

"That's what cow means?" Phoebe protested.

"Can we vanquish him yet?" Paige asked, directing the question at Leo.

"You can try." Landok snarled. Paige raised her potion bottle, and he raised his sword in response.

Connor gestured at Chris and jumped quickly between them, catching the sword. Chris caught Paige's wrist, taking the potion from her and ignoring her pout.

"Landok, just do the job, OK? You don't want to be in this dimension if you don't find him." Kaia warned him. "And that's not a threat, either, just a prediction."

"Aren't those interchangeable?" Connor murmured.

"Only to you, love."

"When I've found him? What then?" Landok asked.

"Just give him the crystal. And then go to LA and find Lorne, tell him I sent you and what I had you doing." Landok didn't move, and she lifted Paige's wrist to study her watch. "Your time's running out, Deathwok. Get moving. And remember…"

"Don't be seen." he grumbled. "I have it." Turning, he ran surprisingly fast down the road and was rapidly lost to sight.

"Is he gone?" Kaia asked Connor.

"He's gone."

"Can't see us?"

Connor glanced down the road. "No."

"Oh good." She slumped, holding tightly to Connor's arm to keep herself upright. "Good god, I thought he was never going to leave."

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked. "And who or what is the Groosalug?"

"Powerful warrior. Angel'll use him."

"Lorne is one of Angel's guys." Connor elaborated. "He's from a dimension called Pylea, and Landok's his cousin. He's a tracker, a hunter. Groosalug's from the same dimension, and he's a warrior."

"Wandering around America?"

"Wandering around somewhere. I can't focus enough to find him. Landok will." Kaia said quietly.

"In an hour?" Paige pointed out.

"Probably not. But he's afraid of me, and even more afraid of you. He'll keep going till he does find him."

"Chris?" Piper asked thoughtfully. "What's a _ceannaire_ and how did you know about it?"

"It…uh…I didn't…"

"_Ceannaire's_ a folk legend in Pylea." Connor said carefully. "It literally means 'leader'. A girl with powers over earth and wood and water…not actually Tara, but close enough."

"Sort of a Robin Hood." Kaia agreed. "Kill the nasty priests who aren't actually in charge anymore but were when the story was being told, and, y'know, power to the people."

"That doesn't explain how Chris knew." Piper insisted.

"He heard us talking about it! Ste…Connor and me. It's funny, we talk about it sometimes. It's not a conspiracy, Piper!"

"Chris?" Piper asked.

"I guess. I don't remember how I knew."

"Is this important?" Connor demanded suddenly. "Can we at least go inside to argue about it?"

"Kaia…" Paige said, alarmed, as Kaia slumped further.

"Yeah." Piper nodded abruptly. "Let's go inside."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: (Listens to crickets)

Chapter 7

Inside Connor lowered Kaia back to the couch, one hand resting casually on her shoulder.

"You couldn't have told us what you were doing earlier?" Phoebe asked her.

"Worked out, didn't it? Look, you guys…" She hesitated, looking at Connor, who prompted her quietly, "Demons."

"Right—you guys don't seem to get good demons here. But there are some. Landok's…well, he's not evil. Much. And Lorne's definitely a white hat. I know how you feel about working with demons, so I did it for you."

"Wasn't your decision." Leo said quietly.

"I took it upon myself. I do that." She shrugged. "No coincidences. Landok has something to do. It may as well be this."

"So who does he follow?" Phoebe asked.

"He doesn't. I guess the Powers'll co-opt him for this, once he's done with my job."

"I could have found him." Connor murmured.

"I'd be a babbling loon before you were gone ten minutes." she told him frankly. "Don't be jealous. I still love you the best."

Connor flushed, glaring around the room and virtually daring anyone to comment. The only person who looked back at him was Chris…and there was no mockery there, Connor realized. Instead there was something like empathy.

* * *

"It's taking too long."

"Something should have happened."

"Why can't they…"

"…the demons…"

"Angel and the…"

"…Rangers have retreated…"

"…injuries…"

Kaia pulled herself out of her doze at that one, finding herself alone in the sitting room. "Connor?"

"He's not here, sweetie." Phoebe came in from the sunroom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…did you say the Rangers were injured?"

Phoebe glanced over her shoulder before looking back at her. "No, they retreated without injuries. I think. Red Lion, and Wolf, were hurt, and Giraffe."

"Not hurt." Kaia relaxed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes again Phoebe was crouched beside her. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing you can give me." She smiled faintly. "Where did Connor go?"

"He didn't tell us. Just that he had to leave for a little bit. He thought you'd sleep."

"He would."

Phoebe cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Connor doesn't think about anything only how hard he needs to hit something to kill it. It's not his way." She pushed herself off the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold."

Phoebe looked around. "No, sweetie, it's pretty warm in here."

Kaia shook her head, not meeting Phoebe's eyes. "Cold."

Phoebe considered her for a minute before going to the closet in the hall. She came back with a sweater which she draped around Kaia's shoulders. "Better?" she asked.

"Thank you." Kaia pulled it tight. "Where is everyone?"

"In here." Phoebe gestured to the dining room.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out how to kill these guys."

"And how's that going?"

Paige looked up as they came in, rising from her seat on the couch. "Kaia—sit down before you fall over." Kaia took the proffered seat in silence. "Phoebe, what about the Old Things? If the Rangers have retreated what's stopping them?"

"I am." Kaia said.

"You've got them? So why couldn't you do that before?" Paige asked.

"Because I didn't want to do it unless I had to. It's splitting my focus too much. Where's Connor?"

"Out. Remember I just told you that?" Phoebe reminded her.

"No." Kaia shifted restlessly in the chair.

"He said he was doing something for you." Chris said. "Something you didn't finish earlier?"

Kaia started to answer, but Leo orbed in and she turned to say, "I thought you were staying Up There to deal with the Powers."

"Your pet demon's done his job." Leo told her.

"He's not my pet. I don't even like him." Kaia folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "So where's Groo?"

"Where do you want him?"

"LA. Angel'll use him."

Leo orbed out again. Kaia tilted her head to the side. "Can we kill them yet?"

"Not yet. Where did Connor go?" Chris asked.

"Doesn't matter. He won't be able to do it."

"Won't be able to do what?" Paige asked.

"What we couldn't do earlier. He can't do it without me."

"Then why would he bother?" Chris asked. Kaia shrugged, abruptly losing interest in the conversation.

"What time is it?"

"Late. You should get some rest."

"Been resting. Tired of it." She buried her face again.

Chris sighed. "Fine. I give up."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "Give up what?"

Chris leaned over Kaia, holding out his hand. "Without Connor she's going insane. I can help her."

Kaia raised her head. "Not supposed to do that. Bad. They'll know."

"This time it's Ok. Come back into the sitting room."

She shook her head, unfolding her arms and putting her hand in his. "No."

"Why not?" Chris shook her arm lightly. "Come in and rest."

"Tired of resting. I told you that. Anyway, something important's going to happen."

"Important like what?" Chris asked quickly.

Kaia shrugged, using her grip on his hand to pull him down to sit next to her. "Don't know. Just important."

"Kaia..."

"I don't _know_, Chris. Just—important."

She tucked herself under his arm, forcing him to sling their joined hands around her shoulders or risk dislocating them, and sat quietly. Chris lifted the _Book_ from the table and flicked idly through it, not seeing anything, really.

"There." she murmured, touching a page.

"What?" He looked down.

"_Fomor agus na Fir Bolg_." Kaia nodded. "Who we're fighting."

"Sure?" Chris asked.

"Mm-hmm. The big ones are _Fomor_, and the little ones are _Fir Bolg_."

"We had names for them already."

Kaia shook her head. "Flunkies. Dead flunkies, by now. _Na Fomor_ are in charge."

He glanced at Phoebe. "This page wasn't here before."

"Yeah, that happens." Paige agreed, coming to look over his shoulder. "There's no vanquish."

"At least we know what we're fighting. I'll start spreading the news." Phoebe said resignedly.

"Was that it?" Chris asked Kaia. "Can we go inside now?"

"No. Something else." Chris shrugged and began flicking randomly through the Book again.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing." Chris answered automatically.

"Don't give me that, I can feel you all the way over here. What is it?"

Chris shook his head, and Paige chimed in with, "Come on, Chris, a problem shared is a problem halved."

He stared at her. "What did you say?"

"A problem shared is a problem halved. What, they don't have that saying in the future?"

"That's how they're doing it." He nudged Kaia. "You up for a trip?"

"Whither thou goest." she said with a shrug.

"How who does what, Chris?" Phoebe asked.

Chris ignored her, rising from the couch—something made more difficult by Kaia's refusal to let go of his hand. "Paige, do you have any potion left?"

"It won't help." she reminded him.

"I know. I need to check something. Do you have it?"

Shrugging, she took a bottle from the sideboard and tossed it to him.

"Careful with that." Piper warned from the kitchen door. "All the herbs we have stored are dying. We won't be able to make any more. What are you doing with it, anyway?"

"I think I know how to kill them. I need Kaia to come and check something with me."

"How?" Piper asked.

Chris shook his head. "Let me check it out first—if it doesn't work I don't want you tied into thinking about it this way."

Phoebe started to answer but was cut off as her animal crystal rose suddenly from the table, glowing.

"Hey!" She made a grab for it, but it darted out of her reach, changing back to its' firefly-like form and vanishing. "What's it doing?"

"Don't know." Kaia absently patted Chris's leg, feeling for the crystal he'd stored in a pocket, and he flinched away. "Sorry."

"It's still there. I could have told you."

"Can I see?" she asked quietly, and he pulled the crystal out and gave it to her.

The phone in Piper's hand rang, and she turned away to answer it.

"Why would they call back Phoebe's crystal and not Chris'?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I've never understood them." Kaia answered, rolling the crystal between her fingers.

"Kaia, it's for you." Piper held out the phone.

"Hurry." Chris murmured, and she squeezed his fingers lightly, taking the phone from Piper.

" 'Lo?"

"Tara. How're you doing?" 

"Crap. What's going on, Cole?"

Cole sighed. "_The Wild Zords have closed the Animarium. They won't let us bring the Slayers and they won't help us fight."_

"What? Why?"

_English, Tara._ Cole warned.

"Bother that—and why are _you_ using Animarian? Actually, never mind. What _happened_, Cole?"

_"Some of the Slayers refused to stay in the courtyard. They went wandering and found the lake, and brought a bunch more out. The Zords are considering it trespass because the Slayers refused to leave."_

"They're with you. That's why..." she broke off, rubbing her face. "All right. I'll take care of it. Is there any chance?"

_"No. And I don't blame them; they were promised and it was broken."_

"Yeah." She glanced at the crystal in her hand. "Cole, Chris still has his."

_"Yeah."_ He didn't bother with Animarian this time. _"His and Connor's are being left to them, because the animals trust you."_

"Do me a favor then? One of Angel's guys has Connor's."

_"We'll take care of it."_

"Thanks, Cole. Tell the Princess I'm sorry, ok?"

_"Sure. 'Bye."_

"Bye, Cole."

She hung up and took a deep breath before turning back to them. "The Wild Zords have closed the Animarium and withdrawn from the battle. The Slayers violated their agreement." She tossed Chris' crystal back to him. "We need to go see if your plan's gonna work."

"Why do I still have this?" he asked.

"They trust me, and by extension you."

"But not me?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know how their minds work." Kaia protested. "I keep telling you that." To Chris, she added, "Put it away and let's go."

Chris shoved the crystal into his pocket and glanced at Piper. "We won't be long."

"Angel or one of his might ring to know what happened to the crystals." Kaia added.

Piper nodded quietly, and they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Have two chapters to make up.

"That was fun." Chris muttered, automatically steadying Kaia.

"I told you, if you came near me." Kaia said with a shrug. "Where are we?"

The area might, once, have been a moor, although it could equally have been a desert: now it was bone-dry, cracked in spots. The ground sloped up in front of them, studded here and there with rocks; just out of sight above them they could hear grunts and yells.

"Not sure. England somewhere? I just needed a demon."

"There's one south of the house."

"I wanted one that we hadn't fought before."

"So you picked one the Slayers were fighting?"

He stopped, listening to the sounds from above. "Is that what's going on?"

"Sounds like." Under her breath, she added, "We're about to get ambushed."

Chris nodded, catching her arm to steady her. "Figures."

"Try not to hurt them." she murmured.

"Are they gonna be hurting me?"

"Ye-no. They might be trying. Chris? When I say, orb out and back in, Ok?"

Chris tensed; Kaia slowed as they neared another rock, a large one partially blocking the 'path' they'd been following. "Now?" he murmured.

"Now!" she agreed. Chris had a split-second to register someone coming at them before he orbed out.

When he orbed back in Kaia was standing beside the rock, looking back down the slope, and he turned to follow her gaze. A tall, bald, black man was picking himself up; a girl a little younger than Chris was standing over him, watching them warily. Chris backed up until he was standing next to Kaia.

"You're holding your sword wrong, Robin." she offered pleasantly.

"Excuse me?" the man, now back on his feet, demanded.

"Well, sure. Otherwise, you'd have hit us."

"He vanished." the girl protested. "And you-I don't know what that was you did, but..."

"It's called 'ducking', Kennedy." Kaia interrupted. "Your Watcher never teach you that?"

Kaia was enjoying this way too much, Chris decided. Catching her hand, he squeezed it warningly. She returned the gesture with rather more strength than he'd used, and he was forced to back up a step, out of reach.

Kennedy was apparently unable to think of a retort, and the man—Robin?—took the opportunity to step in front of her. "You obviously know us—and you're a Whitelighter." he added, looking at Chris. Chris just smirked at him. "So what does that make you? You're not one of Angel's. Not one of Cole's Rangers. And you're not a Slayer."

Kennedy scoffed from behind him. "Sorry, Kennedy? You wanted to say something?" Kaia asked politely.

"Only that you wouldn't last ten minutes as a Slayer." Kennedy said disdainfully.

Chris took a step forward. "Look, you..."

"Leave it." Kaia said sharply, and Chris fell silent.

"Well-trained." Kennedy sneered.

Kaia took a deep breath. "Look. You get off light because of what you did for Willow—though how she puts up with you I'll never know—but I have limits. _Don't push me_."

"You think I'm afraid of you? _Witch_?"

The way she said it made it ugly and Chris shook Kaia's hand off, taking two quick steps forward. Kennedy, to give her credit, didn't budge.

"You know nothing." he said, walking past her. Kennedy half-turned to watch him.

"Don't bother, Chris. Whitelighters—lower than low for her." Kaia's voice was faintly regretful. "Pacifist, see?"

"Not a problem." Chris retorted.

"Interesting as this is..." Robin left it hanging, and Kaia nodded.

"Yu-huh—Chris, do you...would you come back up here? I can't have this conversation this way."

Chris made a face at her, wandering back up the slope, and she continued, "What did Dawn call me?"

"I wasn't talking to Dawn." He caught her hand as he drew level with her again. "Wes called you Deirbhile."

"He does that."

"You're Deirbhile." Robin said.

"She is me." Kaia agreed. "Can you..."

"_You're_ Deirbhile?" Kennedy repeated disbelievingly. "All-powerful Elf who can do anything?"

"I've got to do something nice for my PR agent." Kaia said to Chris.

"No way." Kennedy protested.

Kaia shook herself, literally shaking her glamour off to reveal Thariin. "Satisfied?" she demanded, immediately re-assuming the glamour. "Listen, Robin, we've been out of the loop. Fill us in real quick?"

"The mini ones, the _Fir Bolg_, are gone, all over the world."

"Right—and the big ones? The _Fomor_?" Chris asked.

"We can't kill them yet, and they're not reacting to us. But we are hurting them."

"Ok." Kaia said thoughtfully. "Well, we have a theory. Can you pull Vi and the others back?"

"Excuse me?" Kennedy demanded. "Who are you to tell my girls what to do?"

"_Your_ girls." Kaia repeated.

"Buffy split the younger Slayers into groups led by the older ones." Robin explained. "This is Kennedy's."

"And I bet they're just thrilled." Kaia said dryly. "Pull them back, Kennedy. Let us see if we can end this."

"You think you can do something we can't?"

"I can do a lot of things you can't." Kaia said lightly.

"What right do you..."

"Right? Do you know who I am?" She shook off Chris' grip and her glamour both, taking a step forward to loom over Kennedy. "I got you onto the Animarium, girl, and to do it I lost any regard my family had for me. I arranged for you to get the crystals, and if they didn't hate me before that they certainly do now. One of _your_ Slayers broke bounds, making the Zords withdraw—so _they're_ never going to trust me again. I've been scouting fighters and trying to figure out how to _end_ this...what have you been doing?" She snatched Robin's sword and brandished it at them. "Sticking them with sharp things."

"Excuse me? Our Slayers have been _dying _while you've been sitting in San Francisco. Did you know that?"

"Six." Thariin said tightly. "Laura, Rebecca, Ann, Rachel, Jessie, and Sara. Twenty-three Slayers, two of the Rangers and one from Angel's group injured…do you want their names? Shall I tell you their ages? I know what this is costing us, let us try and _end_ it!" She brandished the sword again, and Chris took a moment to be glad Connor had the dagger.

"Whoah. Ok." He took the sword from her. "Calm down, Thariin."

"I am calm. You don't want to see me upset." she retorted.

"No trying to kill the ones on our side, Ok?"

Kennedy snorted. "She couldn't hit me with that if she tried."

"Do you ever stop?" Chris demanded, handing the sword back to Robin.

"Anyway, your wonderful Animarium? Not so wonderful."

Thariin stared at her. "It was you. You broke bounds. You made the Zords withdraw from the fight."

Kennedy shrugged unrepentantly. "Did you see the space they were trying to keep us in? It was worse than the Summers'. At least they had walls and doors."

"Do you know what you _did_?"

"Got some fresh air! Since when is that a crime?"

"Listen, you _child_, you've..."

"Don't call me a child, you..."

Chris glanced at Robin. "This happen often?"

"Kennedy's...stubborn."

"That's one word for it. She does know Thariin could kill her by thinking it, right?"

"I'm not sure it'd make a difference."

Chris looked back at the bickering pair. "I'll grab mine if you grab yours."

"Sure." Robin mock-complained. "You take the easy one."

Chris grinned and followed Robin towards them. Once he was in reach he caught Thariin's shoulder, pulling her back and deliberately off-balance. Robin pulled Kennedy back a step at the same time.

"Chris!" She jerked free.

"Stop." Chris said quickly. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"It makes me feel better." she muttered rebelliously.

"Get over it. We don't have time for this."

"No fair." she sulked. "You're not supposed to use what I say against me."

"Grow up!" Chris shook his head. "It's like dealing with a child." he muttered, not quite under his breath.

"You are." Thariin sounded surprised. "You haven't figured that out yet?"

"No." Chris was watching Kennedy, who was arguing with Robin.

"Well, you are."

"Vi!" Robin yelled, and Chris and Thariin looked up automatically. One of the Slayers looked up, and Robin gestured her back towards them.

"Fall back!" the red head ordered, and she and the other Slayers disengaged and came back towards them. Thariin and Chris got some strange looks, but no one spoke to them.

"Floor's yours." Robin said.

"Impress us." Kennedy added, immediately turning to the nearest Slayer to check her for injuries.

"Chris, I really hope you know what you're talking about." Thariin said softly, following him up the slope.

"Me too. Why did she call you a witch?"

"I guess she thought I was a Charmed One." Off Chris' look, she added, "She knew I wasn't a Slayer, a Ranger, or part of AI. That only leaves you guys."

"You're kidding. That's all we have on our side?"

"It's more than usual. Want to tell me what I'm looking out for?"

They came into view of the _Fomor_ and she halted. Chris took another step forward. "They're sharing energy, right? You said they were pooling it."

"They were. Yeah, Ok. I see where you're going, I think. Show me that."

He handed her the potion, and she stared at it for a minute. "Ok. Go ahead."

"What did you do?" Chris asked curiously, taking it back from her.

She caught his wrist, raising it so the potion was directly in front of his face. "Look."

He stared at it for a long moment. Tiny silver specks floated in it, and he watched as they drew together, forming a shimmering triquetra. Then they broke apart and reformed into the eternity symbol.

"How did you do that?"

"With great difficulty. If the potion were actually supposed to _work_, I'd never do it. But since it isn't, it'll be easier for me to track this way. Go ahead."

Chris threw the potion at the demon, watching as the cloud of smoke vanished. Thariin stared at it, eyes flickering rapidly back and forth, and then nodded.

"Ok. You're right." She glanced over her shoulder to where the Slayers were watching. Chris could see the sneer on Kennedy's face from 20 meters away.

"We could just go from here." he suggested.

"No, Robin needs to know what we're doing." She caught his eye and gestured him forward. "But there's no sense in making it harder for ourselves."

Robin wandered past them and stared at the _Fomor_. "Are we supposed to be impressed?"

"We know how to kill them now. Listen, where's Buffy?"

"Central Europe somewhere. Can't your Whitelighter track her?"

"Probably, if I asked him to. And he's not my Whitelighter. I didn't get one. I'm just borrowing him."

Chris made a face at her but didn't comment, aware of Robin's scrutiny.

"You're the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, then." Robin said finally. "We'd heard you were camped out there."

"I'm not camped out." Thariin said irritably. "They have what I need to get this over with."

"And what's that?" Robin asked.

"For a start," she took a step closer to Chris, who held out a hand to her. "we know how to kill them now."

And they orbed away, leaving Robin to glare.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Thariin cheered, letting go of Chris and dropping onto the couch.

"Uh-huh, that's nice. Put your glamour back on before the others come in."

"Spoil sport." She shimmered back into Kaia, though.

"That's better."

"Why?" She looked up at him. "Can't think as well this way."

"Yes, but the sisters aren't quite ready for Thariin."

"Too cold." Kaia nodded. "OK. They have met me, you know. Her. Whatever."

"I know."

"Hey, you're back." Piper said from the door. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. We know how to kill them now." Chris said. "Can you get the others?"

"Is Connor back?" Kaia added.

"Not yet." Piper turned away to call the others.

"You Ok?" Chris asked softly.

Kaia smiled unsteadily. "Stay with me?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "I will."

"So what's up?" Paige asked, coming in with the others.

"We know how to kill them." Chris told them, straightening up.

"How?" Leo asked quickly.

"When we hit them they're sharing the impact between all of them." Kaia said quietly. "They're only hurting when we happen to hit enough of them at once to overload them."

"This is good." Paige said thoughtfully.

"Is it?" Piper asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. All we have to do is coordinate everyone to attack at the same time." She looked at Leo. "Right?"

"Should work." Leo agreed.

"So how do we coordinate that many people?" Piper asked.

"Kaia can do it." Phoebe said quietly.

"Whoa. What?" Chris demanded.

"The first time she was here, she did something like astral projection." Paige agreed.

"Yeah. To one place. Not to however many this is gonna be."

"I can do it." Kaia spoke up. She rose from the couch.

"It'll kill you!"

"No. It won't." She smiled at him. "If Leo and Phoebe can get it set up, I can carry word."

"I could talk to Angel." Phoebe suggested.

"Yes. I'll ask Cole, but that depends. Leo, can you get Buffy?"

"Yeah." Leo orbed out, and Phoebe went for the phone.

"Sit down." Chris said softly to Kaia.

"No. Cole first, then..." She stiffened, looking around suspiciously. "Damnation."

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Nothing new, anyway." To Chris, she added, "I have to go outside. And I need Connor."

"I can help you outside. The other you'll have to do on your own."

"Spoilsport."

"Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

Shadowland 9

Ten minutes later Leo reappeared. "Ok. Buffy's Whitelighter is taking her to sort out the Slayers."

"And Angel's guys are getting ready." Phoebe agreed.

"Where's Chris?" he asked.

"Outside with Kaia. She's trying to talk Cole—or Merrick, or someone—into helping." Paige said. "Since the Slayers broke the alliance the Rangers are talking about withdrawing."

"We need him." Leo said with some alarm. "We were counting on having their help."

"Yeah, you try and persuade him."

Taking her at her word, Leo went out into the garden. Kaia was sitting cross-legged on what had been the lawn and was now dirt; Chris was hunkered next to her.

"Hey." Leo said softly. Chris glanced up in acknowledgment. "What's going on?"

"They'll help." Chris answered. "But in groups of three. No less."

"Three." Leo sighed. "We were counting on two."

"To have three groups?" Chris asked.

"It's Ok. I'm working on that." Kaia said, opening her eyes.

"How?" Leo asked warily.

For answer she closed her eyes again. "Merrick? Do something for me."

There was a pause, where they guessed Merrick was answering, and then she said, "We need Toxica, Jindrax, and Zen-Aku if you can find him."

"No we don't." Leo said quickly.

"That's what Merrick just said." she told him. "It's their world too. And Toxica and Jindrax, at least, aren't evil any more…or not much, anyway."

"Who are they?" Chris asked softly.

Kaia winced and rose to her feet. "Merrick's cursing." she said, to Leo's questioning look. "He'll be a while. Toxica and Jindrax used to be the Ranger's enemies. They're in Africa right now."

"They're Orgs." Leo said in disgust.

"So? I'm an Elf. Get over your stupid species prejudices."

"Thariin!" Chris protested.

"_Kaia_."

"Force of habit. Kaia…"

"Leo's thinking like an Elder." Kaia said intently. "That's not what we need right now."

"What do you need?" Leo asked tightly.

"A Younger? I don't know, Leo! But we need more people, and they'd _do_ it. They would."

"The other Elders won't approve..."

"Then don't tell them." Chris suggested.

"We can ask Buffy to..."

"She won't. She won't split her girls up anymore than they already are." Kaia told him. "Angel's group are spread too thin as it is. Unless you want to split up the sisters..."

"...Which we can't, because it's a Power of Three spell." Chris put in.

"Or another Elder wants to come and help..."

"...Which _they_ can't; non-violent." Chris added.

"Or you can pull another warrior out of thin air...and I don't just mean a witch, either...we're stuck." She knelt, laying one hand against the ground. "Merrick agrees. They're willing to get help from Toxica and Jindrax."

Leo shook his head. "Kaia, the Elders can't ally themselves with Orgs."

"You allied yourself with a demon." Kaia reminded him. "Cole was still a demon for a long time when you were living in the same house."

"I wasn't an Elder then." Leo reminded her.

"Then don't pay any attention now. We won't tell anyone." Kaia shook her head, rising to her feet. "It's done. Merrick and his Whitelighter are gone to get them now."

Leo looked at Chris. "You agree?"

Chris raised his head, startled. "I don't even know who they are, Leo."

"They spent three thousand years trying to destroy the planet!" Leo said, frustrated. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"More than you know." Kaia said quietly. "But since neither they nor the Rangers come under the Elder's watch, it doesn't matter. You won't have to see them nor interact with them."

"What about the Rangers?"

"We've already…"

"The newer ones." he interrupted her. Kaia hesitated, and he continued quickly, "We know you're in contact with them."

"They're already fighting." Her tone was oddly distant. "Tommy and his group can't leave Reefside; and the Ninjas and Silver Guardians are trying to maintain civil order. We pull them out now the riots'll only worsen." Leo started to speak, and she added forcefully, "My call. My kids. They stay where they are."

Leo stared at her for a long moment before turning away, striding back into the house.

"That could have gone better." Chris muttered.

Kaia shook her head absently. "He's not angry with you."

"That's not what I meant. You're running out of allies, Kaia."

"They haven't turned me away yet."

"Kaia…" he turned back to look at her. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Yeah, but…how can I put this? Omelets and eggs, but less flippant than that."

Chris shook his head, baffled. "I really don't get you. It doesn't bother you that none of your family are talking to you, hardly, and your surrogate family are rapidly getting pissed off even more?"

"Surrogate…" she turned away. "Where'd you pull that from?"

"Normal? You come here to feel normal?"

"Bite me." she grumbled. "Yes, Chris, it bothers me, but…my kids, remember? Of which you, the sisters, and Leo are some?"

"Leo's one of…that's a mental image I did not need."

"We're ready." Phoebe called from the doorway.

"Thanks." Kaia called back. "We're coming."

"Where's Connor?" Chris asked.

"He'll meet us there."

"Meet us where?" Chris held the door open for her.

"Wherever it is that we're going." Kaia answered, perching on the coffee table.

"I thought you were staying here." Paige protested. "To spread the word."

"I can't do that from here. I need to know what's going on with at least one demon so I can time the attacks right." She looked at Leo. "Did you pick somewhere for us?"

"No." Leo's gaze moved to Chris, though he was apparently still talking to Kaia. "I thought you'd want to stay close."

Kaia followed his gaze and laughed softly. "You were right. Thank you."

Leo nodded stiffly, clearly not happy with her, and she sobered, glancing once at Chris before sliding off the table and sitting quietly on the couch.

"Are we ready?" Piper asked, coming in from the kitchen and handing out potion vials.

"Almost." Leo said. "We're just waiting on someone."

"Who? I thought we had everyone." Phoebe asked.

"We came up one short. The Rangers are finding someone to fill the gap." Chris put in.

"Got them." Leo and Kaia said simultaneously. She flushed, looking down.

"So can we go?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Here…" Leo gestured to the map, and Chris and Paige came to look. "That's where we're going."

"Got it." Paige reached for Phoebe, vanishing.

Leo glanced at Chris and Kaia before holding out a hand to Piper. They vanished as well.

"Subtle." Kaia murmured.

"Yeah, you're lucky he didn't expose us in front of them."

"That wouldn't hurt me, or at least not as much as it would you."

"Yeah. Can we go before they come back to get us?"

Kaia grimaced. "Yes."

* * *

No one commented when they appeared; everyone was too busy studying the _Fomor_ in front of them. As usual, this one was ignoring them totally.

"How long is this going to take you?" Leo asked Kaia.

"Not long." She sank down, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Connor appeared from somewhere behind them, exchanging brief words with Chris before coming to hunker beside her. "Hey."

"Hi. Shut up."

He smiled faintly, but he didn't speak.

* * *

Cole looked up as Tara appeared…quite literally…in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi, Cole." She glanced around, nodding greetings to Alyssa and Taylor. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Are yours?"

"They are." She looked back at him. "How're the kids?"

"Fine."

"Good. Ok. Cole…"

"Don't." he said quietly. "Too soon yet."

Tara closed her eyes and turned away. "Fair enough." she said tonelessly. "Get ready."

* * *

She didn't dare try to talk to Merrick, or Max, but Danny started a conversation on his own and fought gamely to keep it going. Not talking to him would have been like kicking a puppy, and she was too tired to fight him off, so she talked about stupid things…the new flowers in the shop, what Kendall wanted for her birthday and what she was actually going to get…and tried to avoid or ignore Merrick's glare and Max's almost-fear.

The fear hurt much more than the anger.

* * *

She didn't know the Slayers well enough to talk to them anyway, and by the time she'd found AI she was too confused to try, so all she said was, "_Go_!"

* * *

In seventy-six places around the globe, Fomor died as they were overwhelmed.

* * *

In one place, one Fomor did not. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leo tilted his head to one side. "There's one still left." he reported grimly.

"What? How can that be?" Phoebe demanded.

"I don't know." Leo said, glancing at Connor. Connor was watching Kaia and didn't react.

"Connor." Chris said quietly. He still didn't move. "Stephen!"

"What?" Connor growled.

"There's still one left."

"I know."

"You know?" Piper repeated. "Were you planning on telling us?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't because..."

Connor rolled his eyes. "You already know."

"Did you know there was going to be one left? Did she know?" Piper gestured to Kaia.

He nodded. "He's...sort of her opposite. He wasn't in the link, he was directing it. Making it do what they wanted."

"So why didn't we attack him first?" Paige asked.

"You couldn't hurt him while the link was running." Kaia lifted her head. "He drew protection from it. Who is it, Leo?" Leo frowned, and she clarified, "Who was attacking him?"

"Some of Angel's people."

"Have them kill him. They won't have any trouble."

"You don't want to see him first?" Connor asked pointedly.

"No, I don't." she said just as pointedly.

"Why would she want to see him?" Phoebe asked.

"To gloat." Connor said promptly.

"Connor, no. Leave it." Kaia said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, looking at Connor.

"Nothing. I just thought she'd want to see him."

"We went to try and stop them earlier." Kaia said, apparently giving up on getting him to drop it. "To him. Connor thinks I want to go gloat, but I just want it over with."

"Why go to him?" Paige asked curiously.

"Because he was the only one who could stop it once it was started." Connor explained. "Kaia…"

"Not going to drop it." she said resignedly. Connor shrugged, saying something in Irish-possibly Animarian-and she nodded tiredly. "Fine. Whatever. Chris, could you…"

"Uh…" Chris looked at Leo.

"Wesley's asking for Connor anyway, apparently." Leo told them.

"We could go." Phoebe offered. "The potion'll work on him, right? Save anyone from getting hurt?"

"No!" Kaia looked surprised at her own yell. "I mean…it's fine. Groo's with Wes, he loves fighting. You should just go home and rest. Long…" she glanced at Chris' watch. "Twenty eight and a half hours."

"What are you doing?" Chris asked softly.

"Talking them out of coming?" she said hopefully.

"Nu-uh. You're making them want to come even more. They think you're hiding something."

"Damnit. I hate the human mind. I can never predict it. Chris, please don't let them come."

"You're loopy."

"Yes, but I'm also serious. Don't let them come. Please."

Chris looked back at the sisters, who had gathered around Leo. "Are you coming?" Piper called to them.

"Too late." he murmured, turning back to Kaia and Connor. "They're…" Orbs lit up behind him. "Gone."

"You had to, didn't you?" she grumbled to Connor.

"Wes wants me." he said innocently.

"He wants you because Cichal wants you, dumbass. Let's go, Chris."

"Who's Cichal?" Chris asked, helping her to her feet. She ignored the question, and he turned to Connor. "Who's Cichal?"

"You're gonna find out." Connor said grimly.

* * *

Two men were standing over the _Fomor_ when they rematerialized. Another man, a Whitelighter Chris vaguely recognized, was standing some distance away.

"Send the Whitelighter away." Connor muttered.

"What?"

"Trust me." Connor headed towards the two men.

Chris spoke quietly to Leo, who agreed to send the other 'Lighter away, and then turned to look for Kaia. She was standing on the extreme edge of the group, as far from the _Fomor_ as she could get, and staring resolutely in the other direction.

"Kaia?"

"I told you I didn't want to come. Now they're going to find out."

"Who's going to find out what?"

"Everyone." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You won't hate me, right?"

"What? Of course not."

"Good. Ok."

Connor came back, trailed by one of the men. "This is Groosalug, the brave and undefeated. And that's Wes over there. Angel wanted to come, but with the sun acting the way it is..." The sun had begun to flicker erratically in and out a short time before.

He rapidly introduced the sisters, Chris and Leo, and finished with, "and Deirbhile."

Groo bowed, a beautiful, courtly movement, and Kaia caught imaginary skirts and curtsied.

"I believe this is yours." He proffered an animal crystal.

"It's Connor's." she said, waving vaguely in his direction. "He gave it to Landok for you."

Groo tossed it to Connor. "I was surprised he agreed to work for you. Landok is not known to be agreeable."

"We threatened him." Kaia said with a shrug. "Can we get on with killing this guy?"

The _Fomor_ looked up, catching her eye, and surged to his feet, shaking off Wes's hand. Dodging Groo and Leo, he threw himself to the ground in front of Kaia. "You'll have them kill me?"

"Do it myself if I have to." She took a step back away from him.

"But we were yours!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No one moved, but Chris could almost sense them drawing back. Only Connor and Kaia weren't surprised. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he was taking this so calmly; then he mentally shook the question away. Time for that later.

"You're none of mine." Kaia said carefully. There was no hint of pity or mercy in her voice. "I told you. I warned you if you didn't stop."

"But we were doing what you wanted!"

"Kaia?" Piper asked. "What's he talking about?"

Kaia looked up, eyes wide. "You knew I had followers. I told you that."

"Yeah, but not demonic ones!" Phoebe protested.

"He's not demonic. Just non-human."

"So you decided to let them destroy the world?" Piper demanded.

"No! God, no. I've been trying to _stop_ them. You _know_ that."

Chris wasn't sure when it had happened, but Kaia and the _Fomor_ were isolated now in a circle. Connor was closer to her than anyone, but even he was staying back.

He took an impulsive step forward, leaning forward slightly to catch her eye. "Tell us."

"Chris." Leo said warningly.

"You thought I was trying to kill Wyatt." he reminded them. "I know about things not being what they seem. Let her explain."

Kaia smiled gratefully at him. "The _Fomor_ follow me. They always did, but it was only...I never had anything to do with them, only to keep them from hurting anyone. But now they—they're doing this on their own. We came to stop them, Stephen and me, and they wouldn't stop. They said I was testing their faith and resolve, and they'd prove their loyalty."

"Loyalty. What were they trying to do?" Chris asked.

"Take away her pain." the _Fomor_ said softly. Kaia winced, lowering her head.

"By destroying the world?" Paige demanded.

"Only way to do it." Connor said quietly. "Long as the planet's alive, so is she."

"I didn't want it. I told them to stop or I'd see them dead." She looked around the circle, trying to meet their eyes; but the sisters and Leo looked away.

"Where did they get the idea from? They didn't pull it from thin air." Phoebe asked quietly.

"It—maybe I said it, but I never..." She paused, lowering her head; Chris watched her shimmer, and when she looked up again she was Thariin, and much calmer. "There are times when I wish for an end, yes, though I would never act on them." She looked around the sisters, catching their eyes this time. "Aren't there times you wish not to be witches? To live as you choose, without fear?"

"Yes, but we don't have to end the world to do it." Paige retorted.

"No, of course not...so Wyatt was not almost killed, in Piper's world without magic. No? I imagined that?"

No one dared speak for a moment; the silence was broken when Wes spoke. "The _Fomor_ drove the Tuatha de Danann underground." he mused.

"Yes, and to repay them I bound them only to me. I took them from their god and made them so much mine that when they were attacked, they couldn't respond without my permission, and it came too late. I hid those who were left, and there have been generations raised to follow me." She glared at the _Fomor_ crouched in front of her. "Cichal One-Eye here didn't tell me they were trying to end the world on my behalf."

"Cichal was their leader in the legends." Wes said carefully.

"Still is…only he isn't, because there aren't any anymore. Cichal was their leader and my spokeperson."

Cichal raised his head. "All that we did was done for you."

"But it wasn't." Thariin knelt in front of him. "It was never what I wanted, Cichal. You must have known that."

Cichal didn't reply, and she rose to her feet again. "Time now, Cichal. Are you ready?"

"Your will." he said softly.

Chris shook his head, taking a step forward. "No."

"Chris, back up." Connor said warningly.

"No. Thariin, you can't."

"Why not?"

He stepped between her and Cichal, forcing her back a step and breaking her line of sight. For just a second there was an intense feeling of heat, but it was gone before he could react and Thariin was glaring at him. Behind him, Cichal slumped slightly.

"What, were you just gonna sweat him to death?"

"To burn, flames within and without. A chieften's death, like the heathen kings of old." Thariin told him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Phoebe called.

"You can't kill him." Chris said, speaking directly to Thariin.

"What? Of course she can! That was the point." Paige reminded him.

"No. He's yours. It'd be like killing Connor or me. You can't do it."

Piper stiffened at that, but neither Thariin nor Chris was paying her any attention. "He went against me." Thariin reminded him.

"He can't hurt anyone now." Chris said softly.

Thariin studied him for a long minute before stepping around him to face Cichal again. "Will you return home, Cichal, and live there?"

"I will."

"And take no mate? Will you die, the last _Fomor_?"

"I will."

Thariin shifted her gaze to Leo. "The Elders abide?"

"We have a choice?" Leo asked tightly.

"No. Well, yes; you can try and vanquish him, but then I'd have to declare war on you." She looked at Cichal again. "Will you let the sisters bind you?"

"I will." Cichal said quietly.

"Elder?"

Leo nodded slowly. "If his powers are bound."

"The sisters can bind them." Thariin said. "I can't. Wes, the Powers agree?"

Wes looked startled. "I can't speak for the Powers."

"No one else here can. They'll abide by your decision."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm following what you're saying. You want…"

He trailed off, and Leo explained quietly, "Piper and her sisters will bind Cichal's powers so he can't use them, and he'll return to his home and stay there. He'll die there, alone."

"Hey!" Piper protested. "Are you forgetting someone?"

"It's not your concern." Thariin said. "Truthfully it's not theirs either. I'm asking them because they're here, is all."

"Thariin." Chris protested.

"No, Chris. You can have it one way or the other, not both. He's mine."

"They're not. They don't understand." She shrugged.

"So, what. We're good enough to fight these guys, but not good enough to decide his fate?" Paige asked.

"His fate's decided already." Thariin said distantly. "Wesley?"

"The Powers abide." Wes said, a little hesitantly.

"Cichal, there's one more thing I want you to do." She knelt again, catching his eye. "You owe this man your life. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then listen to me."

She spoke then in what Connor later identified as 'the oldest Irish. What came between her Elvish and their Irish.' But though the boy spoke or at least understood both Elvish and Irish, he wouldn't or couldn't translate her words to Cichal.

After a moment she rose to her feet again and moved away, glancing at Leo. "Ready."

"Piper?" Leo asked.

"Leo, what's going on?"

Leo crossed the circle…staying well away from Cichal…to speak to the sisters. "Look, I know you don't like this, but it's the best we can do."

"No, we could vanquish him. That would be better." Piper said sharply.

"Leo, she threatened you." Phoebe agreed.

"No, she didn't. Look…I'd do it for you. Any Elder would. If this were a regular demon we'd be done by now. But Kaia has a responsibility to him that she's chosen to honor."

"It didn't bother her for the rest of them." Paige pointed out.

"It did." Leo contradicted her. "But she couldn't protect them and us both. She made a choice."

"She should have told us." Piper insisted.

"Maybe." Leo agreed. "But now she's chosen to protect him, and I have to honor that. Now, please. Bind his powers."

On the other side of the circle, Wes had been thinking. "I didn't realize the _Fomor_ had this much power."

"It came from their numbers." Thariin said. "_Fomor agus na Fir Bolg_ had power together that none of them had apart. But there's no danger now. Cichal's the last, and he won't mate."

"You are sure?" Groo asked. "He will not seek revenge?"

"No. If he seeks revenge he forfeits the protection I'm giving him now."

"If we bind his powers he won't be able to fix this." Paige said, gesturing around them.

"He can't anyway. What's done is done."

"Any spell can be reversed." Phoebe pointed out.

"The spell's done. The grass is all dead and the water's all gone. Breaking the spell won't change that."

"So this is all pointless? It's too late anyway?" Wes asked rhetorically.

"No." Thariin's gaze went distant. "It's fixable. So let's get this done and get on with it."

Piper threw up her hands, exasperated. "Fine. Let's save the demon who just tried to destroy the world and everything on it."

"Mom, you don't..."

"I'm not talking to you."

Chris stopped, and Piper immediately started the binding spell. Paige and Phoebe joined in.

Chris looked back at Cichal, who was starting to glow as the spell took effect. Behind him, Thariin was watching quietly...and a sudden suspicion hit him so hard he stepped back.

The spell ended and the glow vanished; Cichal lowered his head, sighing. "Chris, can you take him home please?" Thariin asked.

"Whoa, wait, Chris is going nowhere." Piper said quickly.

"Mom..."

"No! Just when were you planning on telling us?"

"Telling you what?" Chris asked as calmly as he could.

Leo caught Thariin's eye and said softly, "I'll take him."

"Thank you...offer Wes and Groo, too? They shouldn't have to hear this."

He glanced at Wes and Groo, who were pretending not to watch Piper and Chris fight. "Sure."

"Telling us that you're not our Whitelighter." Piper said.

"What? Of course I'm your Whitelighter! Where did that come from?"

"You can't be hers and ours both, Chris." Piper told him.

"Yes he can. He is, Piper." Thariin said, taking a step forward.

"Thank you, I've got this." he said quickly.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked suddenly.

"He went to bring the others home." Connor answered.

"Chris, you're..."

Phoebe trailed off, and Chris finished for her, "One of Thariin's Champions, yes."

"Since when?" Paige asked in surprise.

"Always."

"Always?" Piper repeated, almost—but not quite—hysterical.

"Yeah. Since I was born."

"Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't help your cause." Connor said quietly. Chris looked at him in surprise; he was getting used to hearing other people's words from Thariin, but not from Connor.

"You, stay out of this." Piper told him. "You—always?"

Chris nodded. "The theory at the moment…it changes…but at the moment it's that Wyatt did so much damage Thariin needed someone to counter him."

"So why couldn't she use Connor? Why take a Whitelighter from the Elders?"

"Connor's dead in my future." Chris said bluntly. "He tried to stand up to Wyatt. And she doesn't pick her Champions, and she doesn't take them. I'm still your Whitelighter."

Leo reappeared in time to hear that, but chose not to say anything.

"That's why she kept coming to the Manor." Phoebe said thoughtfully. "To see you."

"That's part of it, yeah."

"So what's the other part?"

"She came to see you! She likes you guys. When was the last time you had to buy herbs for your potions? Everything you might possibly use has been growing in the garden for months."

"Is that why you came back?" Piper asked. "Did she send you to save Connor?"

"I never met her until I was already here in the past." Chris said tiredly.

"Yes you did. You told me you had."

"I didn't know that was her! Look, the first I heard about being a Champion was when she came to the Manor to thank us for our help."

"You've known since then? That's more than a year!" Piper protested.

"No. That was the first I heard of it." Chris repeated. "She spent months after that trying to persuade me."

"He was more stubborn than me." Connor agreed.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I didn't think I could be hers and yours too. And I didn't want to leave you guys. I still don't."

"Where is she?" Paige said suddenly, looking past Chris. Chris turned to see Connor looking blankly back at him.

"Where is she?" Chris asked quickly.

"I don't know." Connor said.

"Connor…"

"I don't know! You should know as much as me. More, probably. You have Whitelighter senses."

Chris frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Damnit." he muttered. Turning back to the sisters, he said, "We have to find her."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because Connor and I can't. I don't know where she is."

"So?"

"So we always know where she is. It's part of the deal. If we can't find her, she's blocking us, and that means she's doing something stupid and probably dangerous and just doesn't want us to know abou…"

He stopped dead, tensing and staring wide-eyed around. "What the hell…"

"Ok. We're running out of time." Connor said sharply.

"Why?" Leo asked. "What's…"

"She's cut us off." He glanced at Chris. "She's never done that to you?"

"Cut you off?" Paige repeated.

"From her." Connor glanced from one to the other. "Right…Leo, when you're wherever you go, you watch them, right?"

"Right."

"And they…kind of know when you're doing that."

"Yes."

"Tara's always with us. Chris didn't know it because she's never not been with him, but I grew up without her, so I know. But now she's not…she's pulled totally into herself, and that's not good." He turned to Piper. "Please help us find her."

Piper looked steadily back at him. "Why?"

"Mom…" Chris took her arm and led her away a little. "Please? Look, this isn't about whether I've betrayed the Halliwells or not. Just…please help us find her."

"She matters that much to you?" Piper asked unsteadily.

"I can't explain it. Mom, if you want me to stay away from her I will. Just…help us now."

Piper nodded quietly. "We can scry at the Manor."

"Thank you."

Piper went to round up her sisters and Chris looked around for Connor. "She didn't let the binding spell work, did she." he asked quietly.

"No."

"Why not? If Leo knew…"

"You going to tell him?" Connor asked.

"No. Why, though? If Cichal…"

"The rest of it'll stick." Connor interrupted him, still keeping his voice down. "But she needs Cichal still, so she let him keep his powers. He's not dangerous any more."

"What's she need him for?" Chris asked.

Connor considered it. "Ask me again if we don't find her."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't find her it won't matter."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do either of you have something of hers to scry with?" Phoebe asked. Connor pulled the dagger from its' sheath and handed it to her. "I thought this was yours."

"It was hers first."

"Chris." Paige said after a minute. "You said you'd seen Connor once, in the future. Was that when..."

"Yeah. I watched Wyatt kill him."

"Your brother killed me?" Connor asked. He was watching Phoebe scry, carefully not looking at Chris.

"Yeah."

He wandered away, towards the photos he knew as well as he knew himself, and pretended interest in them. The sisters, as he'd known they would, assumed he didn't want to talk about it and turned back to the map; but Connor was smiling faintly when he looked over. He'd moved to the other side of the table so he could see Chris and the map at the same time.

Chris turned back to the photos and began to talk softly. "Wyatt wiped out everyone he thought could threaten him. Witches, demons, humans. Everyone. He left a lot of mess and a lot of orphans behind."

Connor glanced up at him; Chris caught the reflection in a photo and smiled faintly. "Him and me included, I guess." He studied the picture, watching Connor's reflection. "You gathered them up. As many as you could find. I don't know where you took them, but Wyatt couldn't find you…and he was looking. He wanted the kids, he wanted to raise them to follow him."

Connor raised an eyebrow questioningly, managing to look like he was interested in the map. "Yeah…he caught you, eventually. Tried to find out where you had them stashed."

Connor stepped around the table and came to study the photos as well. "And?" he asked softly.

Chris shook his head a little. "You wouldn't tell him. He got pissed off and threw you too hard."

"Too hard?" Connor repeated.

"Against a very high window. You're good, but…"

"People he thought could threaten him?" Connor asked suddenly.

Behind them the crystal dropped. Chris glanced over, but Phoebe was rewinding the cord to start again. "Yeah. Why?"

"Cole, and Merrick and the others."

He shook his head. "What about them?"

"They're Rangers. They'll still be Rangers in twenty years, and even if they aren't…"

"They wouldn't stand by and let him." Chris finished. "So the kids…"

"Coleen and the others."

"Connor, this is just picking up you." Phoebe called. "Do you have something else?"

"I do." Chris pulled a thin chain from his pocket. Hanging on it were two rings; he touched Bianca's engagement ring briefly and then pulled the second one off, handing it to Phoebe.

"I wondered where that went." Connor commented.

"You had the dagger." Chris said absently.

"You got the better deal." Connor murmured.

"This isn't going to just pick you up, is it?" Phoebe asked, ignoring their conversation.

"No. It'll get her."

Phoebe let out the cord and the crystal immediately landed. "Got her." she said, surprised. The crystal went slack and she did it again. "She's moving, though."

Chris waited just long enough to be sure he knew where she was, then he caught Connor's arm and vanished.

* * *

"I know this place." Chris murmured. "Piper came here when Leo left. You can see all of San Francisco from up here." 

"There." Connor pointed to a small figure, moving away from them along the cliff top.

"Kaia!" Chris yelled.

"Wait for us." Connor added.

That did it; she stopped and turned to face them, revealing Thariin's face rather than Kaia's. "Stop there." she warned them. Connor caught Chris' arm, suddenly very aware that she was standing almost on the edge of the cliff with her back to it.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded.

"Saving the world. That's what we do, isn't it?"

"Come back to the Manor." he said.

"Can't do it from there. Somewhere high, where I can enjoy the good I'm inflicting…except I won't be able to, of course." Shifting her gaze to Connor, she added, "Don't let Merrick or Cole hurt you, Ok? Either of you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris demanded, baffled, but Connor's eyes had widened and he took a step forward. Thariin immediately moved backwards, keeping her distance.

"Tara, don't do this." Connor said.

"I have to. It's my fault and I have to fix it."

"You're not thinking straight. Come back to the Manor and we'll find another way."

"There _is_ no other way, Connor! Not for this. You think I _want_ to do this? Spells and potions—not fast enough."

"Connor, what's she doing?" Chris asked.

"Something stupid." Connor muttered. "Tara…"

He took another step forward, and she moved back again, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff now.

"Kaia!" Without thinking, Chris moved forward, stopped by Connor's grip on his arm.

"You promised." Connor's voice was desperate. "You promised you'd never leave me, not ever. Constant."

"I know." She sounded genuinely regretful, which somehow made it all the worse. "I know I promised. If I don't do this, there won't be a you for me not to leave."

"Please." Connor whispered.

"I'll still be around. I'm not ever leaving you." To Chris, she added, "Don't forget, I'll be watching over you."

"Tara." Connor started again.

"Shadowed Land."

He blinked and then nodded slowly. "Giza buyabo."

"Yes." She looked back at Chris. "Cuando l'agua curren."

Chris blinked, but before he could ask Thariin just—collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Connor was beside her almost before she hit the ground, pulling her to safety away from the edge of the cliff, but Chris was rooted to the spot, unable to make himself move. It took a familiar sensation deep in his mind to prompt him into movement.

"Company." he managed, dropping to the ground beside Connor. The other boy nodded disinterestedly.

"Take some deep breaths. You look like you're about to pass out."

The cliff top was suddenly bright with orbs and loud with exclamations. Leo appeared in his field of vision, leaning over Thariin and trying to heal her; it was pointless, since at the best of times no Whitelighter could affect her.

"Chris? Chris!" Over his head, Phoebe said, "I think he's in shock." Then, speaking directly to him, "Chris, honey, you have to breathe, Ok? _Slowly_."

Dimly, Chris realized he was hyperventilating. It didn't seem that important right now.

Someone caught his shoulder and pulled him around, away from Thariin. "Chris." Piper said firmly. "Breathe."

Someone else pulled him back in the other direction. He had half a second to register Leo wasn't trying to heal Thariin anymore, and then Connor was hitting him.

"Connor!" Piper yelled. Chris reached up slowly to touch his stinging cheek.

"She's _not_ dead, Chris." Connor gestured around them. "Look. Look. She's not dead, OK? _Look_."

Chris looked down. All around Thariin, grass was springing up and flowers were blooming.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, coming to kneel beside Chris. "Chris, let me see that."

"It's fine." Chris muttered, ducking away. Actually, his face hurt.

Leo ignored him and healed it. "Connor?"

"Tara's separated her spirit—her soul, whatever you want to call it—from her body and sent it right into the Earth. She's going to heal it from the inside out."

"Can she do that?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"No." Connor said bluntly. "At least, she probably won't be able to get back."

"So then why?" Paige asked.

"Because she thought it was her fault. Because Cichal and the others were hers and she couldn't stop them."

"That's not..." Paige started.

"And because she's selfish." Connor added.

"She's what?" Piper asked in surprise.

"She didn't want to face the Rangers, she _really_ didn't want to face the Zords, she was afraid of you because of Chris and Chris because of you. Leo's mad for Toxica and Jindrax, she pissed off the Slayers, and by now Angel and the others will know about the _Fomor_. Plus, she saved Cichal, and _everyone's_ going to be mad for that. The only person who isn't angry at her is me."

"I'm not angry with her." Leo protested, startled.

"Neither are we." Phoebe agreed.

Connor shrugged. "She wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"Soo...is she dead?" Paige asked.

"No!" Chris and Connor snarled it in unison, and Paige automatically stepped back.

"O-kay..." She glanced at Leo, who shrugged.

"She's not dead." Connor repeated. "Yet."

"I think we should all go back to the Manor." Leo suggested. "Connor, can we move her?"

Connor blinked. "She's not in there. Move her anywhere you want."

"Chris?" Paige asked. "Can you orb, or do you want a lift?"

"What?" Chris raised his head. "I don't—"

"He can't." Connor filled in. "His concentration's shot."

"Yours isn't." Phoebe noted.

"I grew up without Thariin, in a dimension where she had no influence. Chris has never been out of her sight. It's going to be a while before he can concentrate again."

Leo glanced at Paige, gesturing towards her sisters, and she nodded, taking their arms and orbing away. "Ready?" he asked quietly, hunkering beside Thariin and holding his other hand out to Chris. Connor touched Thariin's arm lightly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Piper watched from the sunroom as Connor talked to Chris. The two were watching Thariin as though she might suddenly sit up and start talking.

"Leo."

He glanced up, coming to stand beside her. "Yeah."

"He's really her Champion?"

Leo followed her gaze. "Yes. He is. Piper..." He took her arm, lightly turning her away from the door. "It's not a bad thing, all right? He has her protection without having to leave you, or here."

"He's practically unconscious with grief, how is that a good thing?" Phoebe asked.

"He'll be fine." Leo said firmly. "Kaia's been looking out for him for a while, you know. Remember Ahriman? She got to him before we even summoned him."

"But isn't Chris subject to the Elders, as a Whitelighter?" Paige asked.

"Not unless he chooses to be. She took Connor from the Powers, too, but if he wanted to go back she wouldn't stop him."

"Hey!" Chris appeared at the door; before any of them could react, he telekinetically yanked them into the sitting room. They landed in a heap at the foot of the couch.

"Sorry, sorry." He helped Phoebe disentangle herself. "But the..."

Everyone flinched at a sudden _crash_ on the roof, echoed a moment later on the sunroom roof. Some of the windows shattered under the pressure, showering the room with glass and…

"Water." Paige said, staring at it.

"All the oceans of the world." Chris agreed.

"She couldn't have called down a nice gentle rain?" Piper asked, accepting Connor's hand up.

"You're lucky there's water at all. It's not one of her stronger elements." Connor said, offering Paige a hand.

There was another _crash_ from the sunroom, and Piper spun to see the plants there busily growing. One lay on the floor, having outgrown its' pot in about five seconds flat.

"I should call Wolfram and Hart." Connor said suddenly.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "You don't even like them."

"No, but they'll know how widespread this is."

Chris tossed him the phone, peripherally aware that his parents were cautiously approaching the sunroom. Turning to watch them, he caught Paige's eye instead as she studied him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just..." she gestured to the couch. "That's Kaia's real form?"

"No. Kaia is Kaia's real form. That's Thariin's..." he broke off, turning away.

"So you're really..." Paige trailed off.

"Yeah. But it's not something I looked for, or even something I wanted."

"We didn't go looking to be Charmed." Paige mused. "Sometimes things happen and you just have to deal with them."

Chris nodded. "You're not angry?"

"I wish you'd told us. I thought we went through the trust issues."

"We did. And I do. Really. I just..." he shook his head. "It's complicated."

Paige shrugged. "Are you happy?"

He frowned. "Right now?"

Paige swatted him. "Being her Champion, smartass."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Paige."

She smiled. "Then it's not complicated. Don't be afraid to look for happiness, Chris. You deserve it and we're not going to stand in your way."

"Even Mom?" Chris asked, with a somewhat shaky smile.

"Even Piper. Eventually. After she's yelled at you a bit." Chris glanced at her, and she admitted, "A lot."

"Chris! Paige! Come in here!" Phoebe called.

Chris glanced at Connor and murmured, "We'll be in there." Connor shrugged indifferently, and Chris followed Paige into the sunroom.

"What is it?"

"Look." Phoebe gestured at the screen of the laptop. Chris moved behind her seat, and Paige squeezed in on top of her.

A map of the world—or almost the world; some of the countries were the wrong shape—was displayed on the screen. From the center of each continent a green mass was spreading outwards. Every couple of seconds the screen flickered, updating.

"It's moving fast." Leo noted.

"Yeah, but what's up with the land?" Paige asked. "It's all wrong."

"Must be from when the water came back." Leo guessed.

"It's fixing itself." Phoebe pointed out. And indeed, with each update the countries looked more and more like usual.

Chris was glaring at the screen as though trying to will it to death; he didn't register Leo calling his name until he poked him in the shoulder. "Chris!"

"What?" he snapped, glancing up once before going back to glaring at the laptop.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked him. "It's working."

"She's moving too fast, isn't she." Connor said from the doorway. Chris gestured him over without looking.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Piper asked. "I mean, the quicker things get fixed the fewer people die, right?"

No one spoke for a moment, and in the quiet they could hear sirens and alarms in the street outside.

Connor shook his head. "That's what she's thinking. She's wrong, though…she's putting everything she has, everything she _is_, into this."

Piper shrugged, not understanding, and Chris clarified quietly. "She'll have nothing left to get her home."


	14. Chapter 14

author's note: Hey, Chylea. Nope, not the end yet...

Chapter 14

"Nothing?" Paige repeated. "So what'll happen?"

"Her body'll die." Connor said bluntly. "Her spirit will stay in the Earth, but she'll never be able to manifest, not even to us." He gestured to Chris and then shrugged. "She'll be gone."

"What can we do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think you can. The Elders can't affect the Earth, right?"

"No." Leo said quietly. "Earth power's always been hers."

Connor nodded. "Nor can the Powers. And you can't, can you?"

"No." Piper answered for them. "We can't."

"I'm sure there's a spell for healing earth." Paige protested, reaching for the Book.

"That's for burned ground." Phoebe told her.

"Maybe we can tweak it?"

"There's nothing to do." Chris said abruptly. "Even if you change the spell it won't be in time."

"Chris..." Piper started.

"You can't enspell the whole world." He shook his head, turning away.

"Chris..." Leo started after him.

"Don't." Connor said quietly. "Leave him alone for a while."

"He's my son." Leo protested.

"He's her Champion and he thinks he's failed her. None of us can talk him out of it."

"Maybe I can." Phoebe said quietly. She rose from her seat, thinking out loud. "Kaia's in the Earth, right? Maybe I can channel her long enough to get through to him."

Everyone looked at Connor, who shrugged faintly. "Might work. Can you channel her? Have you met Thariin?"

"For, like, two minutes. Does that matter?"

"It might. Try, if you want."

Phoebe turned away, heading for the attic after Chris, and it was left for Paige to remark, "You're a real optimist, Connor, you know that?"

Connor shook his head. "A realist. You think we're giving up too easy, him and me?"

"Well, yeah. She's still alive, isn't she?"

"I came back to this dimension two years ago. Since then I've always sensed her. Chris grew up with her, so much that he didn't realize it wasn't normal. And I can see her now, she's right over there, and she's _empty_. There's nothing there. Darkness and—and _nothing_. And now the only thing, the _only_ thing that's always been with Chris is gone, and he spent so long fighting her he thinks it's his fault. And he won't _listen_ to me about it."

Shaken more than she wanted to admit, Piper turned away, and this time it was Leo who asked, "Why not?"

Looking tired, Connor sat on the chair; from there he could still see Thariin. "It makes him feel second. He was second to Wyatt all his life, in his head anyway. If I try to tell him these things it makes him feel second again and he just shuts down."

"Is he?" Piper asked.

Connor shook his head quickly. "We don't count it that way. I'm her Warrior. He's her Mage. That's the only way we mark it."

"Mage?" Leo repeated.

"Her words, not mine." Connor glanced at Thariin again. "They're all her words."

* * *

"Chris?" 

Chris stiffened but didn't look up from the _Book_. "I'm busy." he answered curtly.

They'd long ago learned that was avoidance, not work. Phoebe moved towards him, not missing the way he kept getting tenser the closer she came. "You didn't fail anyone, Chris."

Chris scoffed. "Haven't exactly saved anyone, have I? Kaia's dying."

"No, she's not."

"As good as." He slammed the _Book_ hard enough to rock the stand. "There's nothing here."

"Chris."

"What the hell kind of Champion am I? I wouldn't help her when she was hurt, I couldn't stop her from…and now…"

"You can't save everyone, Chris. We've all had to learn that. And before you say you should be able to, I _know_ you've seen Star Wars. You can't grow up in this house and not."

Chris managed a smile. "You took me to the third one. It showed when it was ten years old."

"You've seen the third one? _I've_ seen the third one?"

"I like the original ones better." Chris sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Better?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. Chris leaned his head on top of hers, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

She jerked as a premonition hit her. Unlike most premonitions, there was nothing to see. She felt unbearably confined, but there was limitless space somewhere nearby if she could just get to it…and emotions washed over her so fast she could hardly tell them apart.

And then she was on the floor; Chris was holding her up, but his eyes were on the door. She could hear the others running up from downstairs.

"She loves you." Phoebe said softly. Chris jerked his gaze back to her, startled, and she added, "She's not afraid."

The attic was suddenly very full, and very loud. Phoebe zoned out for a moment and when she came back to herself she was sitting on the couch, her sisters one on each side of her and Leo crouched in front of her. Chris had retreated to the door, where Connor was watching quietly.

"What happened?" Leo asked gently.

"I connected with Thariin." Phoebe said dazedly. She looked over Leo's shoulder, and he half-turned to follow her gaze. "She knows what's happening. She's not afraid. She's doing it because she loves us."

Connor pushed away and headed back downstairs. Chris glanced after him but made no move to follow.

"She didn't say anything about how to help her?" Piper asked.

"No. Just that…" she looked at Chris again. "Did she say something to you? Before?"

"No. She, uh…" He pushed a hand through his hair, thinking. "Yeah. There was… cuando l'agua curren. I don't…I thought it was for Connor but he doesn't understand it either."

"It's Spanish." Leo offered. "It means when the water runs."

"That doesn't make any sense." Paige protested.

Phoebe shook her head. "That's the answer. We just need to figure out what it means."

"That's all she said?" Piper asked, aiming the question at both Phoebe and Chris.

"Yeah." Phoebe said definitely. "Are you sure that's what it means?"

Leo didn't bother answering; instead he rose to his feet, eyes on Chris. "Do you know what it means?"

Chris shook his head. "If I knew I'd be doing it." Looking at Phoebe, he added, "You Ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." He turned away, hesitated, and looked back. "Thank you."

Phoebe smiled briefly, and he continued out of the attic.

"Thanks for what?" Piper asked.

"Thariin sent him a message." Phoebe answered.

"A message about what?" Paige prompted.

"A private message."

"Spoilsport." she grumbled.

* * *

Connor was staring out the front window when Chris came downstairs. "You heard that? It's a chance." 

Connor turned. "Not much of a chance."

"Do you know what it means?"

He shook his head. "I know my bit. Yours…something to do with your girls."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's here. I couldn't figure it out, before. Why she was here. She could have done just as much from anywhere, but she had to be _here_."

"Did you know?" Chris asked abruptly.

"Know what?"

"That they were following her."

"They weren't following her." Connor muttered. "Yeah, I knew."

"For how long?"

"I've always known she had followers. Them specifically—Since just before we saved you from the demon. When you found out you couldn't vanquish it. She'd been trying to get them to stop."

"You went to finish what she couldn't." Chris murmured.

"Yeah. Didn't do any good, though. They wouldn't listen to me without her." He turned to face Chris. "You didn't tell them what she said to me."

Chris shrugged uncomfortably. "That's your part, not mine. It's for you to understand." He thought for a second before adding, "And you said you do. What is it?"

"It's…a reminder." He looked back at Thariin. "Of something she's been trying to teach me for a while."

"What?" Chris asked quietly…quietly enough that Connor could have ignored it, if he'd wanted.

"About strength, and how much we draw from our families. How much she draws from hers." He glanced up at Chris. "It's not enough on its' own. Nor is yours, I don't think…together we might be able to."

"I don't understand mine, though." Chris said frustratedly.

"You'll get it." Connor told him.

"Yeah? When did you develop such faith in me?"

"It's not faith in you, really. I have faith in her and her Champions and choices."

"She didn't choose me." Chris pointed out.

"She chose to keep coming back to you, didn't she? She didn't have to do that…often doesn't, with her Champions. Especially not when they fight her as hard as you did." Connor shrugged. "You'll get it."

A noise behind him caught Chris' attention and he turned to see Leo at the door into the sunroom. "Sorry." Leo offered.

Chris waved the apology away. "It fixable?"

"Yeah, I think so." Leo studied the damage in the room. "Paige could probably do it. That spell of hers is pretty strong."

"Personal gain." Chris said automatically.

Leo smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess." He glanced over his shoulder. "How's Connor?"

"Tired." Chris muttered. "He's waiting for me to fix this."

"Can you?"

"No. I don't think so." He turned away, absently picking some glass out of the mess on the floor, aware all the time of Leo's eyes on him.

"Did Connor get a message?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Personal, not for this." He gestured vaguely.

"You sure?"

Chris looked up, suddenly angry. "Yes, I'm sure."

"All right." Leo backed off.

"You…" Chris shook his head. "You can't tell her magic apart. We can. Let us…"

"You just told me you couldn't."

"I'm too tired for this…" he stopped suddenly, staring at the floor.

"What?" Leo asked softly. "What is it?"

"When the waters run…where's the laptop? Connor!"

Leo looked around. "I think Phoebe has it…"

"What?" Connor asked from the door.

"You said it was something to do with the sisters." Chris said quickly. Connor nodded, and he continued, "Like a spell?"

Connor shook his head. "Charmed magic."

"Ok. Dad, can you get the laptop, please? I think I have something here. Connor, you go somewhere in your head."

"She's not there."

"I know that. That's not what I meant. Can we cast a spell so that she can hear us?"

"Not on you, or me. Someone else, rather than her? Maybe. She's deep, though."

"She draws strength from her family." Chris mused. Half a dozen things he'd been told, by as many different people, were pulling together now. "If we cast the spell, and get someone here to call her…"

"Cole." Connor muttered.

"Merrick. Anyone. One of them."

"Why can't you do it?" Phoebe asked from behind them.

Chris glanced up, barely registering her. "We pull strength from her, not the other way around. She'll hear us, maybe, but she won't answer. She hasn't the power."

"Did you want this?" Phoebe offered the computer.

"Yeah. Pull up the map Wolfram and Hart sent?"

Phoebe turned to set it up. "Will it work?"

"Might. It's all I can think of to match what she said to me with what she said to Connor."

"I thought you said that didn't count." Leo said quietly.

"It doesn't. He got a message and I got a message. His doesn't have anything to do with this but it is relevant."

"Here." Phoebe had ignored the entire conversation in favor of calling up the map for him.

Chris leaned over her shoulder, studying it carefully. "It's not quite…" he trailed his fingers across it. "Connor, how did she pick where to start?"

"She didn't pick. Those are places one or another of our allies were. There…" he touched Ireland. "All the kids are there, since the Spirits closed the Animarium. We were here, Angel and the others were in LA, anywhere the Slayers were, and it looks like Valhalla as well." He shrugged. "Family first, Chris."

Chris glanced at Leo and Phoebe, frowning, but he didn't comment.

"She has family on Valhalla?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Valhalla's protected. She won't have had to do much there." Connor glanced at Chris. "Any time you want to start explaining this stuff, feel free."

"What?" Chris blinked, startled. "Sure, whatever. Just…shut up for a second, Ok?"

Connor frowned, but he didn't speak. Chris seemed to be counting off under his breath; Phoebe and Leo were both watching, but they took their cue from Connor and stayed silent.

"Ok." he said abruptly. "Phoebe, can you write me a spell?"

"To do what?"

"We…" Sighing, Chris started over. "She told me _when the waters run._ She told Connor nothing's more important than family." He gestured around them. "Water's running. We just need to make sure that she hears her brother when he calls her."

Phoebe nodded quietly. "I can do that."

"Good." Chris glanced at Connor. "You coming?"

Connor shook his head. "No. Can't leave her alone."

"Hey!" Phoebe protested.

"That wasn't a personal thing, Phoebe." Chris said tiredly. "It's…you wouldn't leave Paige alone with someone else, would you, if she was hurt? Just let's get this done. Dad, can you come, then?"

"Sure." Leo said, looking confused.

"Moral support." Connor said quietly. "Chris is afraid of Merrick."

"Shut up, Connor." Chris said, but there was no venom in his tone. "Dad?"

"Lead the way." Leo said quietly.

* * *

The room was _crowded_ when they orbed in. Chris glanced around, doing a quick mental headcount. 

Several Whitelighters stood near a window, watching the plants outside with rapt attention. Near them, staying mostly in a corner, were all the kids, with Kendall, Liss, and Alyssa; the once-Ranger smiled at Chris, though everyone else had ignored them so far.

"Chris!" Merrick strode across the room, ignoring Cole's attempts to call him back. "What's _happening?"_

"Hi." Chris said distractedly. "We need Cole."

The soft murmur in the room halted entirely at that; Leo glanced around, noting everyone's attention on them.

"What for?" Cole himself asked, coming forward to stand beside Merrick.

"To help Ka…to help Tara."

If he'd noticed the slip Cole gave no sign. "Help her with what?"

"Find her way home."

Leo took a step forward. "Kaia's placed her spirit…"

"We got that bit, thanks." Merrick cut him off. "Chris, how did she get lost?"

"Not lost…exactly." Chris said carefully. The Rangers, probably without even realizing it, were gathering slowly around him, closing in. "She just…she's not strong enough to get back on her own. Too big a spell now, too long fighting the last one…and Connor and I can't help." He locked gazes with Cole. "You can."

Cole looked over Chris's shoulder, looking at Alyssa; she was holding their daughter, watching the conversation closely. They locked eyes for a moment before Cole nodded.

"Ok." Louder, he added, "Ok, Chris. Right now?"

"Sooner the better."

"Chris?" Alyssa handed Sara off to Kendall and pushed through the crowd. "Is…"

"It's not dangerous." Leo said quietly. "I promise. All we need Cole to do is call Kaia…she won't hear any of us."

Alyssa studied him for a minute before looking back at Chris. "I'm holding you to that." Her smile, though slightly wobbly, was genuine, and Chris smiled back.

"Agreed."

* * *

The room here was bustling when they reappeared; Cole immediately pulled away from Chris, hunkering beside Thariin. Chris mentally dismissed him—Cole knew his part—and looked for Phoebe. 

"Ready when you are." his mother told him.

"Ready? Ok. Mom..." He caught her arm as she turned away. "Thank you."

"Hey, she saved the world, right?" Piper smiled faintly. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It has to." Chris muttered. "Connor?"

"Not yet." Connor was standing by the window, staring out.

"Why not?"

Connor glanced over at him, but all he said was, "Not yet."

Cole looked from one to the other; he knew both, though they weren't really friendly. Still, Tara made the effort to keep everyone in touch with everyone else.

"What are we waiting for?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence so unexpectedly everyone jumped.

"We're waiting." Connor said shortly.

"Yes, but what for?" Paige asked.

Connor ignored her, turning back to the window. Cole turned away from Thariin, speaking softly in Animarian.

"I don't care." Connor told him. "We have to wait."

"Careful, Cole." Chris warned him.

"There." Connor said abruptly.

"There what?" Leo asked, frowning.

Under his breath, Connor murmured, "I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise."

And behind him, the sun burst into being.

"Do it." he added.

Phoebe held up the sheet of paper, though they'd read it often enough to know the words off by now.

"You gave your soul to save the world

But we won't let you go.

The water runs, your work is done

Your family calls you home." the sisters chorused.

Cole waited patiently until they were done, and then leaned forward and spoke softly. "Come home, Tara. We need you. Come home to us."

Thariin stirred, opening her eyes and staring upwards with no particular comprehension. Cole moved, catching her eye. "Tara?"

Thariin flipped off the couch, jumping quite literally over Cole, and backed into a corner, staring warily at them. Cole rose slowly to his feet, staring at her.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"She doesn't know us." Cole laughed bitterly. "She has no memories."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I can't get the page breaks to work, so the sections have run together. Sorry!

Chapter Fifteen

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded. Thariin shifted, watching her cautiously.

"I mean, no memories," Cole repeated. "Her heart's empty. She has no idea who we are."

Chris took a step forward and Thariin turned, glaring at him just as she had Piper.

"Whoa." He held up his hands. "It's Ok. I'm Chris. Remember?"

"She doesn't understand you," Connor said quietly. "Thariin was born with Elvish, she had to learn everything else."

"Talk to her," Leo urged him.

"I don't speak Elvish," Connor said, in his best 'obviously, you idiot' tone.

Thariin suddenly began talking, in what they had to assume was Elvish; Chris listened, catching glimmerings of meaning but nothing concrete, nothing he could repeat. Cole was obviously doing the same; Connor was standing, hand on dagger hilt, watching her carefully.

Leo shook his head. "I can't get anything."

"Not a human language," Chris said absently, still listening.

"What's she saying?" Paige asked softly.

"Something…a warning, I think." He shook his head irritably. "I can't get it, but…"

Connor stiffened. "Got it."

"What?" Piper asked.

"That's a different language," Cole said softly. Thariin was still speaking, but the sounds had changed, softening slightly.

"The first one was High Elvish," Connor pushed away from the wall, crossing the room. "This is everyday Elvish."

"Do you speak this one?" Piper asked.

"No. But I understand it. She's warning us not to touch her or…" an odd look crossed his face. "Her father and brother will pay back any harm done to her…" he trailed off for a second, adding, "and so on and so forth."

"Father." Cole murmured.

"I don't suppose she's talking about you when she says brother?" Phoebe asked.

"No."

"Connor, stop," Piper said suddenly.

"What?" He stopped in place, side-on to Thariin.

"What's under your hand? She wants it, whatever it is."

"The dagger…the dagger." He pulled it loose, turning back to Thariin. "Recognize it?"

She tried to snatch it from him, but he pulled back. "No," Chris said sharply. "Let her have it."

"No." Connor shook his head. "As long as I have it she'll assume I'm ally, and then all of you are allies too."

Thariin reached out again and this time Connor didn't move, letting her touch the dagger lightly. She made no attempt to take it from him, lifting her eyes to his and speaking softly.

"Yes," he nodded. "You did."

She spoke again; he shook his head, catching her hand and leading her back to the couch. "Stay there," he told her firmly.

"Does she understand you?" Paige asked.

"No." Connor shrugged. "Got a better idea?"

Chris raked a hand through his hair. "Do we have a memory spell?"

"I don't think so," Phoebe said dubiously.

"Charmed magic," Connor reminded him. "You can't use spells on her."

"Right." Chris sighed. "What does that leave, then?"

Connor thought for a moment. "I think…never mind. Cole, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Cole looked oddly surprised, but he followed Connor out of the room without complaint.

"I have to go to LA," Connor said softly.

Cole blinked. "And?"

"Can you take me? Now that the trees are back?"

"I…I don't know. Can't Chris?"

Connor shook his head. "If I don't find what I'm looking for…he's crushed already. You must be able to see that."

"Yes. I'm surprised you can."

Connor shrugged, uncomfortably aware of Cole's gaze. _He's always seen deeper than others have… _"Chris is a Champion, same as me. Can you get me there?"

"I don't know. To her house, yes; can you manage from there?"

"Yes." He stuck his head around the doorframe. "Chris! Cole and I are leaving for a bit."

"You can't leave." Leo protested. "You've got the dagger."

Connor pulled it free and glanced at Chris. "Trade you."

"No."

"Fine. Here." He passed the dagger across and looked at Leo. "Happy?"

Leo didn't bother answering; Connor went out of his way to needle them and there really wasn't any point reacting.

"Won't be long," Connor added to Chris, and then the pair were gone.

"So what do _we _do until then?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." Chris dropped into a seat. "We do nothing. Connor's on to something, let him sort it out."

"Nothing? We just sit here and stare at each other?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shrugged. "I have to be here. The rest of you don't. If you want to go, do."

"Chris," Leo protested softly.

Chris shook his head. "I can't pass off the dagger. Without that Thariin won't stay."

"That's not what I meant."

Chris let his eyes slide closed. "I'm tired."

"I know." Leo exchanged a helpless glance with Piper. "I know."

"Now what?" Cole asked, glancing around. The house Tara kept in LA didn't see nearly as much use as some of the other ones, but it felt emptier than it should even with that.

"Now you wait here while I go to Wolfram and Hart," Connor told him.

"What? No way. I'm going with you."

Connor shook his head. "No, you're not. I'm not gonna explain to Tara how I got you killed…or Alyssa, for that matter."

"I won't get killed," Cole said in surprise.

Connor glanced towards the front of the house. Cole followed his gaze, listening to the sounds of rioting outside. "Connor, I was a Ranger. I'm not going to get hurt by that."

"This isn't your world, Cole," Connor told him. "You fought monsters who looked like monsters. I've killed monsters that never looked anything other than human."

Cole shook his head. "I'm not staying behind."

"Stubborn little…you really could be her brother, you know that?" Connor groused. "All right, then. Stay with me, all right? No running off to save anyone. Got it?"

"Got it," Cole agreed obediently.

Wolfram and Hart, when they finally reached it, was controlled chaos. People hurried back and forth, gathering in huddles to speak quickly before splitting and rushing in different directions. Cole watched without any particular interest. He'd known what it was like outside; but walking through it had stretched his almost-empathy to its' limit. Although it usually worked only on people he knew anyway, the amount of fear and hate and hurting outside was making his head ring.

"Cole, it's this way," Connor came back from talking to the blonde receptionist and gestured him towards one of the offices in the back of the lobby. "You Ok?"

"Yeah." Cole forced a smile. "Fine."

Connor pushed open the office door without knocking, gesturing Cole to a seat inside.

"Connor." The occupant looked up warily. "And…Cole Evans, yes?"

Cole started to rise but Connor stepped in front of him. "Don't bother. Wes, tell me about blood magic."

"Blood magic," Wes repeated. "Why?"

"Tell me what you know," Connor repeated.

Most of the conversation went over Cole's head. He had little or no magical aptitude anyway, and Wes and Connor rapidly fell into technical terms he couldn't follow.

"Hey." Startled, he looked up to find Connor beside him. "Ready?"

"We done?" he asked, levering himself to his feet.

"Yeah. Come on."

"Thanks, Wes," Cole said, nodding to Wesley.

"Ah—you're welcome. Good luck."

"Are you sure you're Ok to come? I can call Chris," Connor said as they crossed the lobby.

"No. It's fine."

"Sure?" Connor repeated.

"Why so worried?"

"Because I don't have time to pick you up if you fall."

"That's…not quite literal, is it," Cole asked slowly.

"No. Go home, Cole. Someone else can take me from there, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Trust me," Connor said wryly. "Let's go back to wherever you guys are hiding out right now."

"Ireland," Cole said automatically.

"Still?" Connor shook his head. "You guys need a better hideout…Come on, Cole. Let's go."

"We're not hiding," Cole muttered, following him.

Taylor brought Connor back to San Francisco in the end. Cole, despite protestations to the contrary, was too drained to do much more than fall into a chair and wrap his arms around his wife and daughter. Taylor was currently the only other Ranger who knew where the sisters lived, so she was deputized.

Connor made a face at the empty space where the house should have been. "What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"They put wards around the house. Borrow your phone?"

"Yeah…" She handed him the Growlphone without hesitation. "But it's not here."

"It is here, you just can't…Paige? We're outside. Can you let us in, please?…no, Taylor. I know." He tossed the phone back. "It'll take a minute."

"What's wrong with Cole?" Taylor asked.

"Your husband know you're this worried about another man?"

"My husband'll take your head off if he hears you ask that. What's wrong with him?"

"Cole's…he's not empathic, exactly. But he is very sensitive to other people's feelings, and we went through a lot of LA. There's a lot of hurt out there, and he felt every bit of it." He shook his head slightly. "He'll be Ok. He needs rest and people he knows around him, and both of those he can get at home."

"You're worried about him," Taylor observed.

"Tara's seen…you know, this is not the time for this conversation."

"Then what is?" Taylor demanded. "If there's something we can do…"

"Everything that can be done, Alyssa will be doing anyway. All Cole needs is to be around people he knows. He'll be fine, Taylor."

The house shimmered into view before Taylor could answer; Connor immediately reached for the door, gesturing her in impatiently. "Come on, Taylor."

Sighing, she left the question alone and headed inside, following Connor's gesture to a living room on her right. Thariin was sitting on a couch, eyeing everyone suspiciously; she glanced at Taylor, showing no signs of recognition, before looking away. Chris was sprawled in a chair, playing with the dagger; a woman only a little older than Taylor was watching from the second doorway.

"Taylor, Paige. Paige, Taylor," Chris said apathetically. "Find what you were looking for?"

"I think so. Where's Leo?"

"He and Piper are resting," Paige said. "Wyatt and Chris were getting fussy."

"Right." Connor sighed. "Chris, go get some rest."

"Don't need it."

Connor snapped off a curse in Irish. "Give me that…" he pulled the dagger out of unresisting fingers. "…and go get some rest. I'm gonna need help with this, so get some rest while you can."

Chris glowered, but he shoved himself out of the chair and left without further complaint.

Thariin shifted suddenly; Connor turned, displaying the dagger, and she settled back down.

"Connor…what's going on?" Taylor asked softly.

"She has no memories," Connor said briefly. "She doesn't remember any of us, and since I don't know Elvish and she doesn't remember anything else we can't talk to her. The dagger's the only thing keeping her under control, and only Chris and I can carry it."

"Why the dagger?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Her brother's people made it for her, just after she was changed. It's like a symbol of what she is, and as an Elf she recognizes the designs and the make of it. They were made for her, it's like part of her now."

"They?" Paige repeated.

"There used to be two. One she let go years ago; the other she lost, in the forties—or fifties, I don't know—and my father came across it. We've only had it back a few years."

"Connor, can I do anything here?" Taylor asked after a minute.

Connor shook his head. "Stay, if you want, but there's going to be magic and you can't help."

"Please. Make yourself at home," Paige added dryly. "Everyone else has."

"No. If I can't help I'll go home…about Cole, Connor?"

"I'm sure," Connor growled. Thariin glanced up, looking from one to another; Connor ignored her and added, "He's going to be fine. Don't worry unless he's not Ok day after tomorrow."

Taylor nodded. "Nice to meet you, Paige. Connor…you call us, Ok? Tonight?"

"When we're done, I promise to call you."

Paige didn't miss the fact that that wasn't quite the same thing; from the disgusted look on Taylor's face, she hadn't missed it either. "If that's not tomorrow I'm coming back."

"Fine," Connor said shortly.

Taylor glanced at Paige. "Can I get out?"

"Yeah. The wards're one way. Just walk straight through."

Taylor nodded, turning away. Paige looked back at Connor. "You have something?"

"I hope so. But it'll need Chris, I think, and probably you guys…"

"I can go get them," Paige offered.

Connor shook his head. "Let them rest. They'll need it. Morning's better for this, anyway."

"Because of the sun?" Paige asked.

"Hmm?"

"The spell. You were waiting for the sun to come up."

"Yeah, Because of the sun," he agreed.

Chris came back a few hours later and sent Connor to rest. The sisters drifted in and out, and Leo sat with him during the evening; but nothing interrupted them until the next morning.

"So tell us your plan," Phoebe said, curling into the couch between her sisters. Leo sat on the arm beside Piper, watching Connor and Chris who were standing one each end of Thariin's couch.

"Blood magic," Connor said.

"No." Leo rose to his feet. "You can't do that."

"It's all I've _got_," Connor pointed out. "No other kind can touch her."

"What's blood magic?" Paige protested. "Leo…"

"Blood magic is a very old, very dangerous form of magic. Instead of focusing through potions or incantations like you do, the magic is focused through the caster's blood."

"What kind of dangerous?" Piper asked.

"If it's not done absolutely right, it can destroy the person trying to use it. Usually, along with everything in a hundred mile radius." Leo's eyes were dark.

"Chris, no way," Piper said quickly.

"No choice, Mom," Chris said quietly. "We'll do it right."

"Does she know?" Phoebe asked, looking at Thariin.

"Blood magic? Elves didn't practice it. She'll know what we're doing; it's not a blood ritual, we're just adapting it slightly."

Leo frowned. "I don't like it."

"Dad…" That was all Chris said.

Leo finally turned away, letting his objections go.

Chris glanced back at Connor. "Your show."

"Are you sure you want to help? It'll be different, afterwards."

"Different how?" Piper asked quickly.

"Nothing too serious. He'll be more aware of where Tara is, he'll understand her better…"

"He'll be hers," Piper said bitterly.

"Mom…" Chris dropped into a crouch in front of her. "I've been hers for a long time now. This won't change anything. I promise."

Piper leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled back just enough to see her without letting go. "Mom…ask me not to do it."

Piper shook her head. "I can't…" 

He smiled softly. "Then I have to."

"That's not fair, Chris," Phoebe warned him.

"It's going to work. We're going to be fine." Chris looked back at Piper. "And I'm not leaving."

She nodded, relaxing her hold on him; Chris rose and came back to join Connor.

"Sure?" Connor asked again.

"Let's go."

"Where's the ring?"

"The ring," Chris repeated. "Why?" As he spoke he was pulling it out of his pocket.

"Put it on," Connor told him. "No, over your head."

"Why?"

"It'll mark you as hers."

Chris settled the chain against his neck. "Why do I need to be marked?"

Connor grimaced. "This is _blood magic_, Ok? It's like lighting a fire in a dark place, it's going to attract attention. And not the good kind."

"Are we in danger?" Leo asked.

Connor spared him a glance. "No. You're an Elder and they're Charmed. There's no danger here."

"Sure?" Chris asked quietly.

Connor studied him for a moment. "You can still say no," he offered. "There's no compulsion here."

"You're not."

His smile was savage this time. "But I don't have anyone to miss me. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Connor nodded, pulling the dagger. He laid it against his right palm, slicing it open without hesitation. Wincing, he flipped the blade and offered it, hilt-first, to Chris.

"Chris…" Paige breathed.

Chris didn't respond, taking the dagger and laying it against his palm. If he wasn't quite as quick as Connor, he still ended up cut; Connor didn't hurry him, waiting patiently.

Chris flipped the dagger and offered it to Thariin; she stared at him for a long minute before taking it, cutting her palm without hesitation. Gripping the dagger by the very top of the hilt, she held her right hand up in front of it. Connor mimicked her, and after a moment Chris did likewise, completing the circle.

The dagger drifted out from under their hands, floating unaided in the center of the circle. Gold light shone along the carving on the blade, steadily brightening.

"Don't let go," Connor warned, almost inaudibly.

"Why not?" Chris started, when the dagger suddenly flared. The sisters threw up arms to cover their eyes, unable to look directly at them.

Chris' fingers clenched over Connor and Thariin's, but he didn't react apart from that; Connor's eyes went very wide, and he tried without success to pull away.

"Connor, say it," Chris demanded. Connor's lips moved soundlessly; Chris watched before saying quietly, "To her."

"What once was lost…" Connor faltered, and Chris picked up smoothly, "Comes back to you."

"What once you knew, now know anew," Connor finished.

Thariin's head snapped backwards; the dagger glowed even brighter, but neither Connor nor Chris moved to shield their eyes. Both, in fact, stared directly at it.

Thariin abruptly pulled away from them; the dagger dropped to land neatly stuck in the floor between them, glow faded to nothing. Connor and Chris disentangled themselves, watching Thariin.

She was looking patiently back at them, waiting, apparently, for them to make the first move. Neither seemed willing to move, and eventually Leo stepped forward. "Kaia?"

"Thariin," she corrected him gently. "For now."

"But you're…you remember?" Paige asked.

"I remember," she agreed. "The blood magic worked. I appreciate your concern, however," she added to Leo.

"Brr!" Phoebe murmured to Piper, who elbowed her.

"It was a dangerous thing to attempt," Thariin continued, ignoring them.

"Didn't have much choice," Connor commented.

Thariin turned towards him, reaching for his still-bleeding hand. "No. I understand that."

"Don't." He pulled his hand out of hers.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't belong to you."

"Sorry?" Piper asked.

Chris answered for him. "It doesn't matter. Connor, give her your hand." Connor didn't move; Chris sighed, repeating, "Give her your hand, Connor." He added something in Irish: Leo smiled faintly. His smile widened when Connor held out his hand to Thariin.

"You, no glamours," Chris told her. "Just stay like that."

"Why?" she asked, letting go of Connor and reaching for Chris.

"Because I'm not dealing with Thariin behind Kaia's face. Thank you," he added, rubbing absently at his hand.

"Leo, what did he say to Connor?" Phoebe asked softly.

"That if Connor didn't grow up and let Thariin help him Chris'd use his telekinesis and let her do it that way."

Connor rose suddenly to his feet and crossed the room, moving into the sunroom and staring blankly out the window.

Chris glanced at Thariin. "I'll go."

"You will go nowhere but to bed," Thariin told him. "I will talk to him."

"You will not. He doesn't want to talk to you, he wants to talk to Deirbhile…Dad, can I have the phone? Connor promised to call Taylor."

"So let Connor do it," Piper protested.

"He won't, though…thanks." He took the phone from Leo, glaring at Thariin. "Will you stop doing that? I already told you not to."

Thariin blinked innocently; Chris shoved himself to his feet and went into the hall with the phone. Paige jumped to her feet, following him.

"Chris?"

Chris lowered the phone, folding his arms and leaning them on his knees. "Yeah."

Paige sat carefully on the stairs beside him. "You Ok?"

"I'm just tired, Paige."

"Doesn't look like just tired to me."

Chris groaned, dropping his head to lean on his arms. "I'm _very _tired."

"That's more like it…Chris, is Thariin Ok?"

"Yes. No. Yes, she's fine."

"She's not acting like it."

"No, she's just not acting like Kaia. Thariin's a child, Paige. She's always been a child." He raised his head suddenly. "Thariin! I can _feel_ that!"

Phoebe appeared in the doorway. "How are you doing that?"

"I can sense her. Like I can sense you. She…Thariin! Will you _please_ stop doing that!"

Thariin laughed, the sound carrying easily, and Connor suddenly reappeared, shoving past Phoebe and heading for the front door.

"Oh, for…" Chris orbed out, reappearing in front of the door. "Stop that!"

"Get out of my way," Connor muttered.

"No. You're not going to just leave Thariin here, are you?"

"Don't know, don't care. Out of the way."

"No."

"Who put you in charge?" Connor demanded, turning away.

"Someone has to be," Chris muttered. "Are you going to call Taylor, or will I do it?"

"You do it. Cole can't read you over the phone."

"Read what over the phone?" Paige asked, hopelessly lost by now.

"Me. Cole's…sort of empathic. Phone!" The phone orbed across the room into his hand.

"Lazy," Connor commented, leaning against the wall next to the sitting room door.

"Connor…" Chris turned away. "Hi, Alyssa."

Thariin came quietly to the door; Connor straightened and started to move away, until she laid a hand on his arm.

"No, we're fine. No, we really…yeah, well Coleen's not always right. No, I mean it's not exactly…Hi, Merrick."

Thariin rolled her eyes. "Should I speak with them?"

"No!" Connor hissed. "They'll know…"

"No, it's fine," Chris repeated. "Yes, she seems to remember…well I haven't tested her, Merrick, she isn't really…" he held out the phone to Thariin.

"Hello," Thariin said brightly. "Yes, of course I know who you are. Yes, I remember when the last time I saw you was. Yes, I remember your son's name. Yes, I remember when…" she broke off suddenly.

Connor and Chris both stiffened, staring at her; she held the phone out blindly, and Connor took it from her, dropping it to the floor to catch her hand. "Thariin…"

"Let go," She tugged against him, freeing her hand and stumbling backwards.

"What?" Chris demanded, voice low. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She muttered something else in Elvish; Connor snarled, snatching up the discarded phone to yell, "Idiot!"

Chris took it away from him, clicking the speaker on. "Merrick, that might not have been the best thing to say."

"Why not?" Merrick asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"You do remember what she was trying to escape when she met you first?" Chris asked wearily. "Thariin…"

"Nothing!" she repeated irritably.

"He's dead," Connor told her.

"I know," she agreed.

"Not a victim."

"No. Not a victim."

"Tara, are you Ok?" Merrick asked.

She flinched. "Yes. Where are you?"

"Back in Turtle Cove. Are you coming home?"

"Soon. There are things to finish here first."

"There are?" Paige said in surprise.

"Yes. Tell Taylor, from Connor, that we are fine."

Merrick hesitated. "You sound…Tara, take me off speaker."

"Stop calling her Tara!" Connor protested.

"I've always called her Tara," Merrick said in surprise, just before Chris clicked the speaker off again and handed the phone to Thariin.

"Stop doing that," she told Connor, wandering down the hall with the phone.

"Told you." Crisis over, Chris sat back down beside Paige.

"What just happened?" Paige murmured.

"The first time Thariin met Merrick she had just left…" Chris hesitated. "Where she was living before that, there was a guy who treated her very badly. She was trying to forget it by immersing herself in Merrick's hometown…" he interrupted himself to yawn. "Merrick asked her if she remembered meeting him, and everything just…" he gestured vaguely.

"I'm not sure I…" Paige trailed off.

"She has all her memories back," Connor said carefully. "But they're not…they don't follow on properly. That's why Chris won't let her use her glamours or magic…until we're sure she actually remembers how."

"In theory you remember most of your life," Chris added. "But you have to actually concentrate to remember anything specific. Thariin hasn't had time to do that yet."

"I am doing it as we speak," Thariin said sweetly, putting the phone down on the hall table. "It's called 'multi-tasking'. It's a thing females are much better at than males."

"Don't start," Chris warned her.

"Go to bed," she said abruptly.

"What?"

"Bed. A place where you sleep, so that you are not so tired you risk falling over without warning."

Chris frowned. "That sentence was way too long."

"It was exactly so long as it needed to be," Thariin said primly. "Now go to bed."

"You'll behave?"

"If you sleep, I will behave," Thariin agreed. "Promise."

She glanced at Connor, who caught Chris' arm, helping him to his feet and guiding him up the stairs.

"You don't go anywhere, either," Chris muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Connor answered, and then they were out of sight around the bend in the stairs.

"Is he Ok?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"You tell me," Thariin's voice was borderline hostile. "You _are_ an empath, yes?"

"Yeah, but I don't read Chris. You know that."

Thariin hesitated momentarily. "Yes…of course I know that. Yes."

"No you don't," Paige murmured.

Caught, Thariin shook her head. "No. I don't. But I will."

"You really don't remember, do you," Phoebe asked.

Connor came down the stairs, hesitating at the base of them.

"No, I don't," Thariin agreed blandly. "I know who you are. I know…at least some of the things we've done together. But not many specifics."

"Your language is starting to get better, anyway," Connor commented, slipping between Paige and Phoebe to stand beside Thariin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not especially hard…"

"Now you're doing it on purpose."

"More fun that way." Catching the looks on Paige and Phoebe's faces, she added, "I apparently have been speaking more formally than usual."

"You have," Paige agreed. "But you're acting younger."

"Am I?"

"She's not," Connor said quietly. "Her glamours are older. Thariin's always been this age."

"Yeah, see, there's another thing I don't get," Phoebe said.

"Too bad." To Thariin, he added, "Come sit down."

"Bully," Thariin said mildly, letting him steer her into the sitting room. Leo and Piper were long gone; now that she was listening, Paige could hear faint movement overhead.

"Even for us, this is weird," Phoebe murmured.

"Yeah, but she's kind of cute this way."

"Cute, yes, but still not what I'd call an Elf."

"Those are a totally separate species," Connor said from the doorway. "They're not related at all. She told me that once."

"What happened during the blood magic?" Phoebe asked.

"Everything she is, we are. So that's what the spell used to rebuild her. Only I'm pretty sure she got our memories as well as hers."

"You know everything she does?" Paige asked in surprise.

"No. I know what I need to. But everything in her is in us, whether we use it or not."

"So can you do the things she can?"

"No. I don't do magic, and Chris has his own. We don't need hers." He glanced over his shoulder towards the sitting room; following his gaze, Phoebe could see Thariin standing at the window, staring out.

"Is she all right?" she asked softly.

"No," Connor said bluntly. "But she will be. Just...don't talk to her for a while."

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"She's…distracted. Let her deal with it before anything else comes along."

He turned away then, going back into the sitting room and dropping into one of the chairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: So this is the end of Come the 'Pocalypse. There are two epilogues, which will be up soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read.

Chapter 16

It was late in the afternoon before everyone drifted back into the sitting room. Sometime during the day Thariin had switched back to Kaia, but she was still standing at the window when Phoebe wandered in.

"Hey. Feeling better?" She dropped onto the couch next to Chris.

Kaia glanced over her shoulder. "Talking to me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yes, thank you. Much." She smiled faintly, turning back to look out the window again.

"And you?" Phoebe elbowed Chris lightly.

"Yeah. Much…Thariin, can I talk to you?"

"Kaia," she said without moving.

"No. You look like Kaia, but you're not."

She glanced back, looking oddly hurt. "I'm doing my best, you know."

"I know," Chris agreed. "Just come over here, let me talk to you for a minute."

Obediently, she crossed the room and settled on the arm of the couch. Neither spoke, though, and for a moment the room was silent.

Abruptly the soft jingle rang through the room; Leo half-rose, head cocked.

"What do they want?" Piper asked.

"I'm not…it sounds like…" he flinched, glancing at Kaia. "I'll have to go and talk to them."

Chris spoke under his breath; Kaia frowned, rising to her feet. "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Connor asked.

"They're trying to find someone to attack Toxica and Jindrax...they're not demons, Leo. They're not even evil."

"We've only your word for that, though," Leo said carefully.

"Right…the fact that they've not attacked anyone for ten years means nothing, I suppose? Nor three thousand before that?"

"We know where they are now. The Elders feel it unwise to let them go. They did try to destroy the planet, Kaia."

"So let me deal with them. Merrick tried to do that too, you know. Zen-Aku was much more evil than they ever were. And Connor was helping Jasmine last year."

"They belong to you. The Elders can't do anything about them."

"So do Jindrax and Toxica, then." She glanced around at the sisters. "They helped us. They hit the last Fomor. I'd really be dead by now if they hadn't helped."

"So why do the Elders want them gone?" Phoebe asked.

"They're…" Kaia stopped, looking at Connor, who supplied, "Orgs."

"They were Dukes. Leaders in the army, when Cole and the others were fighting. But they were never really evil, just following the herd. They helped the Rangers in the end, and they haven't done _anything _evil since then. I've been watching them."

"They're still Orgs," Leo said.

"Oh, honestly! I'm still an Elf, more or less, and we didn't get on so well with humans as a rule. We used to rule over you, in fact. Should I go back to that? Things _change,_ you know."

"You fought for Cichal," Chris said quietly.

"Yes, but he was really mine. Toxica and Jindrax are…mine in a totally different, really-wish-they-weren't kind of way. And besides, I'm fighting for them now."

"The Orgs came from the earth. Twisted and tainted, but from the earth," Connor explained.

"I'd gladly kill any one I could get my hands on, if I were allowed kill, but _they're not evil._ Leo, what do I do to convince you?"

"I'm not the enemy here," Leo said quietly. "The Council is taking a vote. I have to go." He orbed out before anyone could say anything.

"Go," Kaia said to Chris.

"What?"

"_Go._ Go be my voice up there."

"How can I…"

"You'll know. Go!"

Startled, he orbed out.

"Should she be giving orders to our Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Eh, we'll let her off this once. Since she just saved the world and all."

"Too kind," Kaia said, smiling faintly at them.

"What'cha watching?" Phoebe asked suddenly; something about Connor's posture as he watched the TV caught her attention.

He glanced up, turning up the sound and moving out of the way. "…mass terrorist attacks." A frazzled-looking reporter pulled a sheet of paper from a pile on her desk. "Reports are coming in from around the world of riots in all major population centers, most likely sparked by these attacks."

"They don't remember?" Phoebe asked.

"Better that way," Kaia remarked.

"Our Cleaners at work," Piper muttered.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Cleaners. They help when magic gets exposed."

"It wasn't them."

"Leave it, Connor," Kaia said quietly.

"But they aren't…"

"_Leave_ it, Connor. It isn't important." Connor made a face at her; turning her head enough to catch it, she remarked, "I can see you, you know."

He made another face.

"You're so mature, you know that?"

"I'm older than you!"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Only relatively."

"How does that work?" Piper asked.

"Because relatively I was very young when I was changed, so I haven't—technically—aged since then. I mean…no, I've aged, I just haven't gotten any older."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Phoebe said.

"How young?" Piper asked.

"Teens? Late teens…we didn't count it the same way you do, so it really doesn't convert. Different calendars."

"Is that why you always look that age?" Phoebe asked.

Kaia glanced down at herself. "I guess…it's easier, because I know what this age is like." She glanced at Connor. "Ready, or do you want to watch that?"

"I'm good."

"Ok. Let's go, then."

"Kaia?" Piper said in surprise.

"I have to go. There are things I have to do to finish bringing everything back to the way it was before."

"You're not going to say goodbye to Chris and Leo?"

"Chris knows I'm leaving, and he knows where I'm going. If he wants me, he'll find me. Come on, Connor."

"Kaia," Paige protested.

"Look…I have to go. I can't _fix _things from here. And even after I've fixed the planet, I have to try and save whatever relations I have left with my family. So I'm going to do that. Thank you for your help. I'll be in touch."

And they left, Connor pulling the front door quietly behind him.

Shadowland

The leaves have fallen.

This shadowed land

This was our home.

The river's dry

The ground has broken.

So I must go

Now I must go...

And where the journey may lead me

Let your prayers be my guide

I cannot stay here, my family

But I'll remember my pride.

I have no choice

I will find my way, lea halalela

Prideland

My land

Tear-stained

Dry land

Take this prayer

What lies out there, lea halalela

Take this

With you

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride.

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride.

Giza buyabo, giza buyabo

I will return, I will return

Beso bo.

Giza buyabo,

I will return,

Oh, giza buyabo.

Besa bo, my people, beso bo.


End file.
